


My Own Little Bookworm

by scum83



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blink and miss 2jae, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MarkJin AU, Markjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scum83/pseuds/scum83
Summary: Tell me about the book you’re reading while I kiss your neck- affectionsuggestion@Tumb*r





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings fellow MarkJin shippers,
> 
> This is my 1st attempt at writing a fic...EVER. so please be kind.
> 
> I do apologize for any mistakes you guys might find as English is not my 1st language.
> 
> This fic was inspired by a post on Tumb*r that goes 'Tell me about the book you’re reading while I kiss your neck'
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> **I don't own the boys, just the story**

The weather is really gloomy outside, the rain is falling, the sky is grey, occasional bursts of lightning can be seen, followed by rumbles of thunder. Overall, a perfect weather to be in one’s PJs, all snuggled up on the couch, with some tea and a favourite book to pass the time. That is exactly what Park Jinyoung is doing, nose deep in a recently acquired novel he got from a second hand book store down the road. To Jinyoung, small shops like that are brilliant, where a trove of hidden treasures of literary works lie in silence, waiting to be picked up by worthy beings. And Park Jinyoung, a 23 year old columnist for a well established lifestyle magazine, would like to think himself as one of those beings. Thou, Mark has never understood Jinyoung’s fascination with places like that, the only thing that caught Mark’s attention everytime he is dragged along is, how musty old books smell. 

In the midst of getting immersed in a scene where the main character of the book is caught in a life-changing situation, a noisy jangle of keys and a ‘click’ signaling the door has been unlocked and opened can be heard in the adjacent hall. Then, come the sounds of shoes being taken off, placed on the shoe rack and coat being hanged on the hook above it. A small smile automatically forms upon Jinyoung’s face at the small ruckus his boyfriend of two years makes everytime he’s home.  
“Jinyoung? Babe? You home? I’m back!” announced Mark Tuan, a 24 year old IT specialist working for one of the biggest multinational companies in the country. “Over here, in the living.” Jinyoung’s answer prompted Mark to walk over to where Jinyoung is, all snuggled up looking cozy and warm. Jinyoung is greeted further with a gentle ruffle of his hair and a quick peck on the lips. 

“Well, you look adorable. Crazy weather outside. What’ve you been doing all day?” Mark rambles on, walking towards the bedroom while taking off his damp shirt and pants. “Hold that thought” he continues. “Let me just take a quick shower and wash off the smell of the rain off me.” Jinyoung just ‘hmm’ed and savours a few more minutes he has with his book while Mark is in the shower.

A few minutes have passed. In the living area, he gets a whiff of the magnolia scented shower cream he bought from the pharmacy last week. He shakes his head at the thought of his boyfriend’s hatred of having the bathroom door closed whenever he’s in it. 

“What is it with you and closed bathroom doors?” Jinyoung remembers questioning Mark one day, in the early stages of their relationship. “Nothing really, but don’t you think it’s a hassle to have it closed when you know it’s gonna be opened a few minutes later? Plus, it’d be faster for me if there’s a need to rescue you from a crazy toaster or something.” Mark answered with a cheeky smile that Jinyoung knew so well, etched on his face. Jinyoung had given up since then. Fortunately, Mark has the decency to close the bathroom door whenever they have guests visiting or staying over. 

Mark saunters over to the couch dressed in his grey T-shirt and black training bottom. Before taking his place next to Jinyoung, he steals a sip or two of the still warm tea from the mug placed on the coffee table. “Would you like a cup? I could make you one.” Asks Jinyoung “Nah, I’ll just drink yours” Mark answers with a smile. Jinyoung shrugs and goes back to his book. His boyfriend scoots closer and looks over his shoulder, to sneak a peek at what he is reading. The page is opened at where it seems that something has happened and panic had taken over the village and everything is in a chaos. That is about all the interest that Mark could muster. He has never been great at concentrating on one matter for an extended period of time, except when it comes to computers. And of course more recently, the love of his life sitting next to him, lost in a fictional realm. 

“How was your day? Anything exciting happened today? Someone from the office tried to get in your pants, maybe?” Jinyoung chuckled. “It’s okay. The usual… the never satisfied clients, the never happy superiors. Haha, funny you should ask, the new kid Youngjae keeps giving me the eye everytime we pass by each other at the corridor.”  
“Does he have the hots for me? Jaebum’s gonna kick my ass if he hears me talking about this shit.” Mark whispers to himself. 

“Poor baby…” Jinyoung’s head whips so fast to look at Mark, any faster he could play Linda Blair’s role, in the 1973 horror classic, The Exorcist “Ex, excuse me? Who is this Youngjae? And why is this the first time I’m hearing about this?” Fires Jinyoung. “Oh? You’re listening?” Mark teases. Jinyoung’s face reddens at the realization that Mark could see that he is jealous. “Of course I am.” Jinyoung tries to sound calm and collected. “*clears throat* So, Youngjae huh? Do I have to start worrying everytime you go to work?” Jinyoung has his eyes on his book again but Mark knows, his mind is nowhere near. 

Mark has this shit eating grin on his face when he knows that he now has the attention of his bookworm boyfriend. “Ah, Youngjae? This new intern we just got four days ago loaned from the main branch. He gives me the creeps, eyeing me everytime we walk by each other.” Mark says feigning concern. “Maybe you have something on your face or in your hair? That’s why he stares?” Jinyoung says feigning nonchalance. 

“Nope, don’t think so. We’re talking about EVERYTIME here, Jinyoung. Do you honestly think I’m that messy to have something stuck to my hair or face everytime I’m away from home?” Mark continues the act. This time, Jinyoung has his whole body turned to face Mark. “I don’t mean it like that” Jinyoung starts to look upset and Mark could feel panic rising within him. “It’s just that…why do you think he stares? Do you think he likes you or something? Because I…” Jinyoung has his head down now, looking at his hands placed on his lap. 

Mark gives Jinyoung a hug and quickly decides this is where he should stop teasing. Jinyoung pulls away from the comforting hug to look at Mark’s face. He looks puzzled, tears threatening to drop from his soft eyes. “Oh my god! Are you crying?” Mark questions, laughing his heart out. 

Jinyoung wipes at his eyes, swatting Mark’s chest “No, I’m not crying! Why are you laughing? What’s so funny?” “I was just teasing. Oh baby, I’m sorry if I made you upset.” Mark is still laughing so hard, tears run down his face but he leans in to hug Jinyoung again. 

“You asshole! Why you think joking about shits like this is fun, is beyond me. You’re such a jerk!” Jinyoung wipes off his tears and smacks Mark on his back. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. It’s just that I love seeing you pretend like you’re not bothered or not jealous if and when there’s someone out there trying to get into my pants.” 

“Of course I’d be jealous dummy! You’re my boyfriend. The only time anyone will ever get the chance to get into your pants is either after I don’t love you anymore, which is never. Or after I die, then I can’t do anything about it.” Jinyoung retorts. 

Mark gently turns Jinyoung body facing the other way so they could cuddle, now that he looks all calmed down. “Aye, aye owner of my heart. I heard you loud and clear” Comes Mark cheesy reply.

“Right, this Youngjae guy, does he really stare at you?” Jinyoung asks, genuinely curious.

“Yup, he does. But not in a ‘I’m in love with you’, rather ‘the hell is wrong with you’ kinda way.” “Plus, everyone knows that Jaebum, the senior manager, has a huge crush on this Youngjae kid. He’s even gone as far as calling dibs. Whatever the hell that means.” This has Jinyoung laughing

“Those two are getting chummier by the day. I bet my ass Jaebum has been telling that kid all sorts of bullshit about me. Hence, the evil eye I’ve been getting.” Mark explains sounding a little hurt. 

It is Jinyoung turn to coo at his boyfriend “I’m sure none of them are true, honey. It seem like it’s just a ploy Jaebum has to get Youngjae as far from you as possible. He’s probably jealous of the fact that you’re really cute, adorable and hot when you wanna be.” Jinyoung says patting Mark’s thigh. Mark probably knows Jinyoung is just saying that to make him happy, but he doesn’t say anything. He just soaks up the praises. 

“You think so? Thanks babe.” Jinyoung’s temple gets peppered with kisses.

“Enough about me, how is your day going? Are you enjoying your day off, or what’s left of it?” Mark leans his head a little lower to get a better look at Jinyoung face. “Apart from what just happened, I am having a great day” Jinyoung answers rolling his eyes. Mark smiles sheepishly.

“I have been doing nothing much apart from a little organizing and just catching up on the books that I got last weekend.” Pointing to the stack of hardcovers and paperbacks on the floor. He gets up to grab the mug on the table to sip on his now lukewarm tea and offers Mark some, which he gladly accepts. Leaning back onto Mark’s chest, he continues “I was thinking of going back to the store maybe after work tomorrow. Wanna come with?” 

“Haha. No, thank you. As much as I love you, I think I’m gonna give this visit a raincheck. The smell gives me headaches. I don’t know how you can stand it.” “I love the smell of old books, it reminds me of my parents’ home.”Jinyoung reminisces. To this, Mark just hugs Jinyoung a little tighter, a little closer.

“So tell me about the book you’re reading.” Rubbing Jinyoung’s arms, Mark starts again after minutes of silence, simply enjoying each other’s company. He nuzzles his nose into Jinyoung’s hair, it has a particular smell eventhough they are using the same shampoo. Mark could never get his hair to smell like Jinyoung’s. It’s uniquely Jinyoung’s and he is sure he will never get enough of it. 

Jinyoung starts with the story of how a stranger had arrived to the village and strange things started happening. Mark’s head moves lower, nuzzling Jinyoung’s ear. Mark can hear Jinyoung’s breath getting heavier. “Go on, I’m listening.” 

Jinyoung continues with the story but finds it difficult to keep an organized train of thoughts. He reaches for Mark’s head and start massaging Mark’s nape. This somehow triggers Mark to go harder, stronger. Mark is now latched onto Jinyoung’s neck. Kissing and nipping on every inch of skin he can get. 

“Kiss me. Please” Jinyoung whines and begs. Mark obliges, turning their heads awkwardly to make their lips meet. No rush, taking their time. Lips and tongues meet in burning passion. “Please.” Jinyoung begs again, for what this time, he has no idea. He is too wrapped up in the sensation of Mark’s mouth against his. Mark’s mouth against his jawline. It is all fuzzy. 

Mark would die tomorrow if it meant that he could kiss Jinyoung’s lips forever. But Jinyoung’s neck…my god, Jinyoung’s neck. He is a lost case when it comes to kissing Jinyoung’s neck, the sound he makes when it is kissed, the way he tilts his head to give Mark more access to lap and bite. 

Mark kissing his neck has Jinyoung’s eyes rolling back into his skull. He allows this few second window of thought to think about, ‘how is Mark so damn good at this?’. The best, in fact. It is just kissing. Jinyoung groans. Mark growls.

A particular nip makes Jinyoung hiss, “Baby, not so hard. It’s a pain in the ass covering it up tomorrow.” He grabs the hair at the back of Mark’s neck, slowing him down. A moan but Mark releases the pressure a little. 

He moves back up to Jinyoung’s lips. “The bed…?”

-to be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

“Mmm-hmm” is Jinyoung’s answer to the suggestion. Without letting go of each other, they both manage to walk to their shared bedroom. The back of Jinyoung’s knees hit the bed, he fell onto it with a soft ‘oof’ with Mark lying on top of him. Both laughing, at the seemingly amusing situation. Mark lifts his body and goes on all four to give Jinyoung a chance to catch his breath, then slips his right arm underneath Jinyoung’s body at his waist and pushes upwards towards the stacked pillows at the head of the bed. 

“Now, where was I?” He asks whilst giving Jinyoung a smile that can only be described as ‘smitten’. Jinyoung cups Mark’s cheek and pull him in for a kiss. His arms then move to Mark’s hips. 

It is meant to be just a peck before letting Mark go back to his previous position. Mark, however has a different idea, he traces his tongue along Jinyoung’s plump lips as if asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Now, Jinyoung is not the one to disappoint his lover and he is definitely does not feel like dealing with a whiny Mark, because that is reserved for a different time, not right now. The kiss goes on for what feels like forever, their tongues exploring their mouths as if memorizing every inch of the hot and wet cavern.

Mark pulls back, interrupts the kiss, only to move up to Jinyoung’s forehead, gives it the gentlest kiss and whispers “How do I get so lucky with you?”

Jinyoung feels his eyes heating up, getting wet. He takes a deep breath, calms himself down to stop himself from crying because he is not a DAMN CRYBABY, DAMMIT! Everytime Mark gets sappy and cheesy like this, he can’t help it. So, just like always, he lets Mark know that the feeling is mutual, he has the same question for Mark to answer too. “No, honey. How are we so lucky to have found each other?”

Mark suddenly shivers. It is still raining heavily outside. A draft seems to have seeped in from the crack between the sliding doors. He begrudgingly leaves the comfort of Jinyoung’s embrace to close the door shut. He walks back to the bed hugging himself, rubbing his arms. Jinyoung already has his arms outstretched to welcome Mark back to bed.  
Mark sits on the bed with half of his upper body supported by the headboard. Jinyoung’s puts his head on Mark’s chest, an arm across the torso. Mark’s arm on Jinyoung’s back rubbing circles absentmindedly. For now, they are content to just cuddle.

“Hey, do you still remember the first time we met?” Jinyoung asks suddenly. Mark just looks at his face, Jinyoung is looking at nothing but he has this blissful smile as if he is remembering that fateful day.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
It was honestly one of the worst days of Mark’s life. He had just spilled his morning coffee on his brand new shirt, stepped on a piece of gum, and knocked his shoulder on a roadsign post, all in one morning on his routine commute to work. Mark had just about had it with the crappy morning and decided to call in sick. He was just not in the mood to go to work. On the way back home, he figured, if he was going to skip work, he might as well have a heavy breakfast and just go back to bed. In the middle of deciding on whether to stop by a sandwich joint or a diner, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was greeted by a pair of soft brown eyes. Mesmerized, he couldn’t stop looking into those eyes. 

“…do you?” he heard. The guy in front of him was waving his hand in his face to get him to focus. “Huh? Yes?” Mark said, stupidly. The guy smiled, Mark felt his heart dropped out of his butt. “Sorry, I thought you were listening. I was just wondering if you have change for a fiver for the bus?” 

“Uh yeah, hold on. Let me check my wallet.” Was Mark’s reply. He took out his wallet only to find the smallest change he had was two pieces of one dollar note. He took them out and handed them to the guy in front of him. “Mmm I only have two dollars on me right now. That should cover the bus fare, right?” The other guy’s expression had changed from a cheery one to a sympathetic one. He probably thought Mark was this poor salaryman, waiting for his monthly cheque to come in at the end of the week. 

“Oh no, no. That’s fine. I’d probably go buy a pack of gum or something to get them to break a fiver. Thank you anyway.” The other guy replied turning his body away from Mark. Mark didn’t even feel his arm move, he belatedly realized that he had a quite strong grip on the other guy’s forearm. He let go with a gasp, surprised by his own action. The other guy was now rubbing his formerly ‘gripped-by-a-total-stranger’ forearm, but still smiling albeit not as bright as before. 

“Oh my god! I am so so sorry. This has never happened before, I’m not the kind to just go and touch other people let alone grab their arms like that. I am terribly sorry…um… mister…?” Mark explained sounding flustered. “Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung. It’s fine, I was a little shocked that’s all. But no harm done, pal.” “Mark. Mark Tuan.” Arms extended to offer a handshake, it was Mark’s turn to introduce himself. 

“Jin, Jinyoung was it?” Jinyoung nodded. “It’s alright. Take it. I don’t always carry cash with me. This must be from the last time I had some. See it as your lucky day.” Mark said, holding out the notes towards Jinyoung. Jinyoung refused at first, but Mark insisted. Jinyoung accepted the notes, a full bloom smile on his face, crinkly eyes and all. “At least let me have your contact number. Maybe you can send me your account detail later for me to transfer the money back to you.” “Uh. Yeah, yeah.” Mark replied, probably still sounding pretty stupid. Jinyoung typed in Mark’s number as recited, said ‘thank you’ again, gave Mark a small wave goodbye and went on his way. Mark, on the other hand, had his eyes stuck on Jinyoung’s rather ample posterior. He kept staring until Jinyoung got on the bus and it moved away from the bus stop.

Between a sandwich joint or a diner, Mark chose the latter. He went in, sat down and ordered ‘breakfast combo #2’ to go. He had his day planned out. He would go home, change into his PJs and sleep all day. Maybe squeeze in a TV show or two if he managed to wake up on time. While waiting for his food, his mind drifted to that guy he met a few minutes ago. “Jin.Young. Park.Jin.Young.” He enunciated every syllable of the name. It felt right on his tongue. In his mind, an image Jinyoung’s smiling face, the wrinkle formed on the corner of his eyes. He remembered how he had to stop himself from reaching out to touch those wrinkles. They were fascinating, it was the first time that Mark had seen anything like it.

Mark jumped at the buzz in his pants’ pocket. He took it out and saw flashes of light signaling someone had sent him a message. He unlocked his phone and read…

[Hi there,  
It’s Jinyoung, from this morning. Silly me, I forgot to give you my phone number, so I thought I’d better send you a message or something. So here it is :). Please don’t forget to give your bank details for the money. Have a nice day!]

Mark was somehow confident that the day could only turn around for the better. At the same time, he did not understand why knots were forming in his tummy. He felt anxious and nervous at the thought of how he should reply Jinyoung’s message. Should the reply sound curt and straight to the point? Should it sound just as friendly but brief, like Jinyoung’s. Or should he go the extra mile and just give Jinyoung a call? While he was deep in his thought, the waitress came over to his table, handed him his food and collected the payment. Mark made his way out of the diner towards his apartment building. He noticed the beautiful spring weather and maybe he ought not to be cooped up at home all day, today. 

A few minutes of walking brought him to the front of his apartment building. Perhaps enjoying a day out could be done another day, he thought and went up to his apartment. Mark made his way to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and sat down on a stool in the kitchen. He stared at his phone on the dining table, still thinking about how he was to reply the message. “Why am I so nervous, it’s just replying a message. It’s not as if I’m asking him to marry me or something.” He took a deep breath “Here goes…”

[Hi Jinyoung,  
Mark here. Sorry if this message is bothering you. About the two dollar bus fare this morning, consider it my treat. You don’t have to pay me back or anything. Thou, one day I could come across the same situation, then, maybe you could do the same for me. Enjoy your day at work and take it easy.]

Mark left his phone on the table and made his way to his room to get changed. While putting on his shirt, he heard a ‘ping’ coming from the kitchen. T-shirt halfway on, he made his way to his phone. It seemed that Jinyoung had sent him a message via the chatting app.

J: Hello ^_^, I hope you don’t mind if we move the conversation here.

M: Hi :). Yeah, sure.

J: Got ur message just now. It’s very generous of u, thank you. But it doesn’t really sit right with me. I know, it’s weird, right?

M: Oh? I didn’t mean to offend you or anything. The way I see it, it’s one of those ‘random act of kindness’ thing, I guess. I really didn’t mean to upset you.

J: Goodness, that’s not what I mean. Like, at all ^^. It’s just me, somehow or rather I feel like I won’t be able to sleep tonight, if this goes unpaid. 

M: Ah, you had me a little scared just now, thinking I offended you or something. Haha. It’s fine Jinyoung, it was just two dollars. 

J: Far from it, Lol. Money is still money, those 2 dollars really saved my butt from being late for work. I tell u what, how about I buy u coffee? This way u don’t really see the money being returned. 

M: Hmm, I don’t really drink coffee. Can we go get ice cream instead?

J: Ice cream? Really? That sounds good too :). When are u free for our little ice cream date?

M: I’m good whenever, how about you? When do you think you have the time?

J: omg! Pls just ignore the fact that I mentioned the word ‘date’ just now. I swear this is not a ploy to ask you out or something, I really want to repay you for saving my life this morning. I’m so embarrassed >///<

M: so it’s not a date then? I’m a lil disappointed tbh :( . kidding2 >.< don’t even worry about it. But yes, when is it good for our lil ‘not date, date’ ?

J: hahaha, u’re funny :P how’s tomorrow? at the ice cream shop at the corner of the 2nd and 4th street? Around 3pm? I have some errands to run in the morning.

M: Yup that sounds good. Right, I’ll see you then.

J: yeah, see u. I’ll give you a call or a message once I’m there. See ya, Mark

M: see ya 2moro Jinyoung…for our lil ‘date’

J: oh stop it already. Lol

Mark switched off his phone while humming along to a beat stuck in his head since he received Jinyoung’s first message. He was not sure what song it was, but one thing is for sure, he is going to meet up with Jinyoung for some ice cream tomorrow and he needed to control the silly smile he had on his face.

-to be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you were expecting smutty scenes, but please don’t be disappointed yet. I swear on my cat’s pot belly that they’re coming and that you guys won’t regret the wait. Thank you so much for reading ^3^. Comments are welcomed <333


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a fairly long time since Mark last had a restless night sleep. Last night was one of the worst to put it frankly. He could not in his head fathom why his stomach was acting up all night long. He tried going to the bathroom to relieve himself from the discomfort. Nothing happened. So, he tried going back to sleep with an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Mark managed to get around three hours of sleep before the morning sun came and shone its light through the slits of his bedroom’s heavy curtains. Some of the light shone directly onto his face that made him scrunched it in annoyance. He rolled to the other side of the bed to get away from it, and maybe, just maybe, try to get a few more minutes worth of sleep before he has to get up and face the world. Thankfully he did before he was interrupted by a nonstop buzz of his phone. Mark got up, cranky. He picked up the phone and groggily mumbled his greeting to the caller on the other side.

“Dude!!!! Whatcha doing? Still sleeping?? I know it’s the weekends but you don’t have be a hermit and stay cooped up in your apartment all day long. Come out with me and Jacks for a late breakfast or something. Yo! You still there?” Came the very perky voice of his friend, one of the senior managers at work. 

“Who the hell is this?” Mark struggled to read the caller ID displayed on the screen with his half opened eyes. “What the hell man?? It a freaking Saturday, Jaebum. Let me have my day off without having to see your face. What time is it anyway?” Mark glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It was almost 12.30pm. “…and who has breakfast at 12.30?? plus, don’t think I can join you guys. I have an….appointment? at three.” 

“An appointment? Really? Why do you sound like you’re not sure about it, thou? Are lying to me just to get out from hanging out with us? I thought we were tight? How could you Mark?” Jaebum sounded hurt at Mark’s answer slash excuse. Mark on the other hand was not going to fall for whatever drama Jaebum is acting out. 

“Stop with the drama already alright, geez! You could win an Oscar you know, if you really pursue this dream of yours of becoming an actor.” Mark’s reply was dripping with sarcasm. 

“Maybe I should have gone for an audition one of these days, huh? Who knows, with my crazy good looks and even crazier talent, I might just land a role on a big ass movie production” Jaebum decided to play along. 

“I’m only gonna agree with you on the crazy part, nothing else” Marks said with a chuckle. 

“Thanks, buddy. You’re a great friend, you know. Oh yeah, you mentioned something about an appointment just now? With whom? Where? And most importantly why do you sound hesitant?” Detective Jaebum made his appearance.

“Yeah, with a guy I met yesterday. I gave him…well according to him, lent him some money for the bus. He insisted on paying it back, I refused but gave in and asked him to buy me ice cream instead. He suggested on coffee at first, but you know me and my hatred for coffee. So, that’s that.” Mark explained.

“Is he cute? I bet he is, isn’t he. That’s why you’re meeting up with him, aren’t you, you recluse?” Jaebum teased. 

“Whatever, shut up! That’s not the point. He insisted on paying me back for my supposedly good deed and I am not gonna pass up free ice-cream. So yeah, we’re meeting up later.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go on and meet up with your new friend and kick the old, aka me to the curb will ya.” Jaebum added what sounded like a forlorn sigh to that.

“Piss off! You’re gonna make me late. I’m hanging up”

“Hahahaha. Gimme the deets later, ok. Have fun dude, don’t do anything stupid and embarrass me. Hahaha.” 

Mark figured he had enough of the teasing and hung up.

Mark took a shower, shaved and spent a couple of minutes in front of his closet deciding what to wear. Should he go super casual with a t-shirt and basketball shorts? Or smart casual with a button down and a pair of dark jeans? Well, they are going to get ice cream, so Mark decided on a red flannel shirt, plain grey t-shirt underneath, a pair of destroyed light blue jeans and his favourite pair of Vans. Looking casual but not ‘lazy ass’ casual. He gave himself a once over on the full body mirror attached to the closet door and deemed himself ‘presentable’. It was only 2.10pm and it will only take around 20 minutes for him to get to the shop, so Mark went to the kitchen and fixed himself a bowl of cereal to ‘warm’ his tummy up for ice cream. 

He finished his cereal, had a glass of water and took a quick peek at his watch. It was already 2.30pm, Mark grabbed his phone, wallet, his house keys and a black snapback. He locked up and made his way out and down the stairs when there was a vibrating sensation in his pocket. He fished his phone out to read a message from Jinyoung. 

[Mark, are you on your way already? I’m in the subway on the way over. I should be there in… 15 mins? See you later ^^]

A smile formed on Mark’s otherwise poker face.

[I’d just stepped out of my building. It’s just a walking distance from my place, I guess we’re gonna take the same time to get there. Yeah, see you]

Mark tried to play it cool and not sound too eager for them meet up. 

Mark got to the shop first. He took a seat at a table for two, right next to the entrance. While waiting he fiddled with his phone, browsed through his social media, checked out new updates from his online followings and followers and also the current world news. He looked up when someone suddenly sat on the chair across the table from him. Brown eyes were what greeted him first.

“Phew! Thank god I didn’t get the wrong person. Hi, you waited long? Sorry. The ticket machine decided to play a prank on me just now. Have you had lunch?” asked a very smiley Jinyoung.

While Jinyoung was talking Mark took the time to subtly appraise the details of the person sitting across from him. Jinyoung was dressed in a round collared, striped long sleeve top, dark blue jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes. His brunette hair looked soft, combed into 8:2 ratio, with the front part of larger section styled into a slight curl covering portion of his wide forehead. The other man looked good. 

“H..hi. N..no, not really. I just got here. Lunch? Um, not yet. I just got up not too long ago.” Marks replied scratching the back of his neck. He mentally slapped himself for stuttering and embarrassing himself. 

“Really? I haven’t had lunch too. Are you hungry? I’m starving. Do you maybe wanna go and get lunch first before we have ice cream?” 

“Yeah, sure. Um, what do you feel like having?” Mark questioned, saw Jinyoung getting up from his chair to leave and did the same. 

“I’m not sure. I’ve been craving for some Thai food since last night. Are you up for that?” They started walking away from their table side by side.

“That actually sounds good. It’s been long since I last had Thai food.” Mark responded. They made their way to the nearest Thai restaurant that was highly recommended by a food blogger on the internet. Luckily, it was located just a few blocks away from the ice cream place and was within a walking distance. They went into the restaurant, picked a table next to the floor to ceiling window and made themselves comfortable. The waiter came and got their orders. Jinyoung and Mark ordered drinks and two dishes each from the menu. The waiter confirmed their order and passed it to the kitchen staff. 

They were both looking at the waiter walking away only to turn their heads around to find themselves looking at each other. Both quickly averted each other’s gaze and looked elsewhere but ahead. 

Jinyoung cleared his throat, “Have you had Thai food before, Mark?” he said in an attempt to ward off the awkwardness.

Mark nodded “I had a housemate from Thailand in college. He used to cook me stuff when we were renting the same place back then. He was a pretty good cook.”

“A friend from Thailand? Wow! I’ve never had friends from outside of the country. Are you guys still in contact with each other?” Jinyoung asked, continuing the conversation.

“We are. He mentioned about wanting to come back here for a visit sometime next month. I can introduce him to you when he comes. I mean, if you want to.” 

“Do I? Yes, please. Oh I’m so excited. I’m finally getting a friend from a far away land” Jinyoung said rubbing his palms in glee.

Mark found the action adorable, but did not voice it so. He chuckled instead. Jinyoung felt a little self conscious at the realization of Mark is laughing at him, he sat up straight and rearranged his cutleries on the table. 

The waiter came with their drinks and food. They ate in relative silence except for when Jinyoung asked permissions to try some of Mark’s dishes, commented on how they tasted and offered Mark some of his. It occurred to Mark that Jinyoung must be someone who likes to read, a lot. Based on a number of facts on Thailand food and culture he shared whilst they were having their meal. 

They had their fill and agreed to go dutch for the bill, all in all it was a good late lunch. Jinyoung suggested going for a walk down the street to walk off the food they ate and speed up the digestion process. 

A block into their walk, Mark mustered up the courage to start a conversation. 

“Are you from the city? You look like you’re very familiar with the city lifestyle.”

“Not really. I’m originally from out of town, but I’ve been here half my life. Went to high school and college, here in the city. My parents figured that it’d be good for me to move to city and expand my horizon a bit. What about you?”

“My family house is just 30 minutes away from the city. Went to high school there too, but my college was right here in the city” Mark explained. Jinyoung just nodded, understanding.

They walked a little more, until they were nearby the ice cream shop they met up at earlier. Both agreed that they were ready for some ice cream. Mark got a double scoop of strawberry and cream, Jinyoung got a single scoop of the java chip. Mark held out his ice cream cup for Jinyoung to sample some. Then, Jinyoung, having forgotten Mark’s aversion to coffee held up a spoonful of his ice cream to his mouth, to which Mark distractedly accepted and immediately regretted. That had him spluttering and coughing until his face was red. Jinyoung handed him some tissue to wipe his mouth and apologized incessantly for causing the mishap. After the rather humiliating ordeal, Mark found himself laughing and that triggered Jinyoung to do the same and he promised to always remember Mark’s dislike for anything coffee related.

Time really ‘flies’ when you are having fun. That had been proven to be true in this particular situation involving these two people. They had been talking about nothing and everything while sitting at the ice cream shop enjoying their dessert. The sky had gotten dark, the street light are now on, it was almost 9pm. The two then, decided to call it a day. 

Mark proposed to walk Jinyoung to the train station as a gesture of thanks for the ice cream, which he pointed out, costed more than the bus fare. They got to the station, Jinyoung said to just walk him to the entrance. They expressed to each other how they had fun today, and that maybe they could do it again another time. There was an awkward pause and what seemed to be Jinyoung lifting his hand to give Mark a handshake. Seeing this, Mark too lifted his hand to accept the handshake but Jinyoung’s hand went further up, to his shoulder, a soft grip to it and Jinyoung moved his head forward and gave Mark a peck on his cheek. Just like that, Jinyoung turned around and made his way through the auto-gate to get to the trains. Mark was still standing there, dumbfounded as to what just happened. Unbeknownst to him, Jinyoung’s boarded the train, face all pink and warm.

-to be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

“I was so embarrassed after I did that, I didn’t know what came over me. But I was glad I did it.” Jinyoung smiles widely at the memory. “But let me tell you, it was one of the most uncomfortable journeys back home I’ve ever had” Jinyoung laughs. 

“I remember having to look down most of the ride on the subway in an attempt to hide my red face. I wasn’t even sure if anyone was actually looking.” He explains further.  
It Mark’s turn to laugh now “Oh my god, I just stood there, blinking for like, forever trying to figure out what just happened. That kiss really caught me off-guard.” He says rubbing the afore-mentioned cheek.

Jinyoung pushes himself up until his face reaches Mark’s and pecks his cheek, stalling for a moment at Mark’s neck to land him another kiss there, before going back to his earlier position on Mark’s chest.

“I couldn’t stop smiling once I got my bearings back. It’s honestly one of the best days I’ve ever had. Before we got together, is what I mean.” Mark smiles cheekily, Jinyoung just slaps him lightly on the chest.

“I was so worried that I scared you off or something after that. Even I, myself thought that was quite a gutsy thing to do on a first meet-up. We’d even said that it wasn’t a date but I went ahead and kissed you.” 

“I was so anxious the whole day, the next day. Thinking whether or not I should text you. I was really happy when you texted me instead.” Jinyoung says, while picking at nonexistent lint off of Mark’s top.

“I was hesitant but I’d also realized then we have something going on there. I’ve never told you this but, when you kissed me my whole body tingled. I couldn’t possibly just ignore  
it. Not to mention that you looked really hot that day.” Mark rubs Jinyoung’s shoulders and kisses the top of his head at that revelation.

************************************************************************************  
“Don’t you have anything better to do than bug me, man? I have lots on my hand here. How about you go and find something to do if you’re so bored. Stop bugging me.” Mark made a ‘shoo’-ing action at the unwanted guest at his desk.

“Don’t wanna! Oh come on, just humor me a little. I’m so lonely, that’s why I’m living my life vicariously through you.” Mark’s colleague, Jaebum said, grinning at him.

“I told you what happened yesterday. What more do you want?” 

“Boo, you told me almost nothing! I know you’re holding back on the juicy shits. Come on, tell meeee~~~”. Jaebum whined.

“What fucking juicy shits are you referring to here, Jaebum. Nothing happened! Nothing! Nada! Zip!” Mark said with a smile.

“You lying piece of shit. I know something happened on your little ice cream date, you little shit. Spill!” Jaebum pushed further.

“He kissed me.” Mark mumbled on purpose. “It wasn’t a date.”

“He did WHAT!!?” Jaebum raised his voice, not believing what he might or might not have heard.

“Shhhh….. why the hell are you so loud?” Mark scolded Jaebum. 

“He kissed me, okay.” He said and went back to focus the task at hand.

“Wait, wait…he kissed you? Not ‘we kissed’?” Jaebum probed.

“You heard me, I said ‘he kissed me” and no! we didn’t kiss.” Came Mark’s reply.

“What kind of coward bullshit are you pulling here Mark? As your superior, I’m disappointed.” 

“Oh fuck off, Jaebum. I wasn’t being a coward, it just caught me off guard. By the time I understood what’d happened, he was gone.” 

Jaebum was laughing hard, he almost doubled over at what he just heard. He quickly composed himself after receiving stabbing glares from the other staff. 

“I’m sorry you guys. It’s just that Mark here, I never knew that he’s such a comedian.” Jaebum was lucky that Mark’s other workmates at the IT department were familiar with his loud ass. Or else he had have already been banished from there.

Jaebum glanced at his watch to check the time, then excused himself to attend a scheduled meeting with other department managers. After Jaebum had left, Mark let out a relieved sigh.

“Sheesh! Thought he’d never leave.” Mark rubbed his face, exhausted after Jaebum’s countless questions regarding his meet up with Jinyoung.

Mark reached for his phone, opened his inbox folder and brought up the last message Jinyoung sent to him. He had his thumb hovering above the keypad contemplating should or shouldn’t he send Jinyoung a message just to ask him how he was doing. A day had already passed since their impromptu lunch and scheduled ice cream meet up. Mark decided to throw his cautions to the wind and just send Jinyoung a message.

[Hi,  
It’s me again, just saying ‘hi’. How r u doing? I really had a great time last Saturday, hope u did too :). Umm…if u don’t mind me asking, would you care to go and get some dinner tonight? Love to hear from you soon.  
-Mark-]

Mark did not realize that his palms were sweaty, until he had them on his face to rub at his cheeks. He wipes them on his pants, got up and left his desk to go to and get a file from the cabinet. On his way back to his desk, he stopped by a colleague’s desk and borrowed a stapler. He was trying to get comfortable on his chair when noticed the notification light on his phone was blinking. He had received a message. It read…

[hi honey,  
It’s mom. How’ve you been doing? i miss you, pls call home more often or better yet come home. Dad misses you too. he hopes to see you next month for his birthday. Love you  
XOXO from mom and dad]

While reading the message his phone buzzed indicating that he had received another message. He opened the new one without looking at the sender’s ID.

[Hey you^^  
I’m fine thank u, How are u? I did, it was a great day out. Dinner? Yeah, I could do dinner. What time do you suggest we meet?]

It was a message from Jinyoung. Mark’s smile is in full bloom now. He quickly typed his reply to the message.

[I’m doing great. Yeah? You up for it? Hmm… maybe around 8.30pm. I’ll pick you up at your place. Just text me your address and I’ll let u know once I’m near your place]

Jinyoung was surprised at the fact that Mark drives, quickly got over it and sent Mark his address. Mark now was beaming from ear to ear, already going through the thought of what he was going to wear tonight. He went about his day as usual finishing the tasks he had been assigned with for the day. By the time he was done, it was already time to clock out. He took some time to tidy his desk for it peeves him so leaving his desk messy at the end of day at the office.

Once he had arrived home, Mark took a shower and decided to put on an olive green button down paired with dark blue jeans. He had the shirt loosely tucked in, accessorized himself with a casual looking chrome wristwatch and a pair of dark brown leather slip ons. 

He made his way out to his car parked at the parking space next to his apartment building and sent Jinyoung a message informing him that he was already on the way to Jinyoung’s place. The drive took about fourty minutes given that it was a weekday, so he had arrived a little later than as planned. Mark decided to give Jinyoung a call to let him know that he was already at the front of the building as stated in the address, waiting in a black sedan. 

Whilst scrolling through his phone, Mark heard a knock on his car window and saw a smiling Jinyoung standing next to it. He unlocked the car door and pushed it open for Jinyoung to come in. Jinyoung sat down, said ‘hi’ and put on his seatbelt. Jinyoung was dressed in a light blue button down tucked into black slacks and a pair of white tennis shoes.  
“You ready?” Mark asked. To this, Jinyoung nodded. 

 

Mark moved away from the sidewalk and let Jinyoung decide where to go eat as they were in a place that Jinyoung is familiar with. Jinyoung suggested for them to get Italian food at a bistro not far from his place. 

“I didn’t know you drive.” Jinyoung started the conversation.

“I do. Not everyday though. I prefer taking the public transportation more and avoid the crazy city traffic. It’s less stressful” Mark responded with a smile and a quick glance at his passenger.

“Tell me about it. I planned to buy a car during my second year of working but I changed my mind. I don’t think I can take the pressure of having to go through the traffic jam every morning to work. Lucky there’s a bus and train station near my place.” Jinyoung continued. Mark hummed in agreement. 

Mark had the radio on playing smooth r&b music playing in the background. This had Jinyoung singing along to it, so soft that Mark could barely hear it. Though it was enough to know that Jinyoung has a lovely, soothing singing voice. Mark on the other hand kept quiet, because he knows that he could not sing to save his own life despite his love for music of any kind.

They arrived at the small Italian eatery a few blocks away from Jinyoung’s place. Mark drove the car to the parking lot reserved for the customers a few meters away from the bistro. They both got out of the car, made their way to the restaurant and were placed at a table place near the wall of the restaurant. Both Jinyoung and Mark took their places, with the waitress waiting to get their orders. They ordered a plate of pasta and risotto of their choices each, a medium neapolitan pizza to share and two glasses of the recommended red wine. 

The wines were served first. Jinyoung took a sip and moaned in delight at how good it tasted. Mark was mesmerized by the whole thing. Jinyoung noticed, lift a questioning eyebrow and bit his bottom lip, embarrassed at being watched. Mark cleared his throat and picked up his glass to give it a sip and agreed with Jinyoung’s judgement of the wine.

Mark noticed Jinyoung started to rearrange his fork and knife, he figured that this was a habit he has whenever he was nervous. Mark waited for Jinyoung to say something but it never came. Instead, he looked around the small eatery as if to admire the ambience. So Mark figured that maybe this was the time to ask the burning question he had in his head since the last time they met.

“Umm..Jinyoung. I have this question that I wanna ask, please don’t get mad or offended.” He started.

“Yes… okay? What is it?”

“You remember last weekend at the train station? When were saying goodbye. You umm kissed me on the cheek. Was there any meaning behind that? Or was it simply a goodbye kiss?” Mark did not know where his newfound courage came from but he knew that it was wrong to just let this matter go untouched. 

Jinyoung accidentally knocked over the wine glass, luckily it was almost empty and what was left of it trickled down away from the both of them. He quickly dabbed the spilled wine with his napkin, at this time their order of the main dishes came, the waitress looked shocked but Jinyoung convinced her that there was nothing to be alarmed of and he had it under control. Convinced by Jinyoung’s reassuring words, the waitress served their food and let them be.

Jinyoung rubbed the back of his neck, unsure how to answer the question without embarrassing himself. He did not want Mark to see him as someone who goes around kissing  
people that he met for the first time. 

There was a long moment of silence before Jinyoung opened his mouth “Umm…I don’t know how to say this, at that moment it felt right to me to kiss you. It’s not just a kiss goodbye. I’d like very much to see you again after that night. There was something, nothing I’ve ever felt with anyone I’ve ever went out before” Jinyoung was looking down on his plate. 

Mark hesitated for a moment, then, he placed two fingers under Jinyoung’s chin and lifted his face gently. Mark looked into Jinyoung eyes and smiled. He lifted himself to bend over the table a little and peck Jinyoung on his lips. Jinyoung not knowing how to react to the situation just stared at Mark, unblinking. 

“Come on, let’s eat. The food’s getting cold.” Marks said gesturing for Jinyoung to start eating too. Their pizza came, they had a slice each and the rest packed up to bring back home. Mark asked Jinyoung if he wanted dessert, to which Jinyoung declined saying he was rather full already. With full bellies and leftover to bring home, they left the restaurant and made their way to the car. Mark opened the door to the passenger side for Jinyoung to climb in. He placed the take-away bag on the backseat and swiftly walked to the driver’s seat and turned the engine on. Before they pulled away, he stole a glance at Jinyoung’s face and saw him looking rather sullen. Mark reached over to hold Jinyoung’s hand and gave it a squeeze as if assuring him that everything is okay.

The car stopped at a red light, their hands still holding each other’s. Mark twisted his torso sideways and pecked Jinyoung on the cheek and asked him if he was feeling ok. Jinyoung nodded and gave Mark a sweet smile to stop him from worrying. 

“Would you like to come up and have some coffee, umm, I mean tea or something warm?” Jinyoung offered once they were in front of his place

“I’d love to.” Mark responded, still smiling. So they got the car parked before making their way to the elevator up to Jinyoung’s apartment. Once they reached Jinyoung’s floor, he let go of Mark’s hand to walk out first to the door to the apartment. Mark walked over and stood beside him quietly while Jinyoung unlocked the door. Once unlocked, Jinyoung invited Mark in, showed him to the couch and told Mark to wait for him while he makes some tea. Jinyoung made his way to the kitchen and got started on making tea. 

Mark made himself comfortable but later decided to walk around the living area a bit. There were pictures of Jinyoung and his family hanging on the wall. The pictures on the wall looked like they were taken during family gatherings; birthdays, anniversaries and holidays. Everyone looked happy. Mark felt warmth oozing from the smiles.

Mark then ventured into the kitchen and saw Jinyoung stirring a pot of what he might guess as tea, from how the kitchen smelled like. He wordlessly walked and stood next to Jinyoung. Jinyoung turned his face to look at him. They were both looking at each other. The time stood still.

It was unclear who made the first move. What was, however, were two sets of lips meeting each other in harsh kisses. They were kissing like their lives depended on it. Jinyoung’s hands were in Mark’s hair pulling on it. Mark’s were holding tight onto Jinyoung’s waist, almost painful. The only noises heard throughout the entire apartment were their ragged breaths and smacking of bruised lips. Mark lifted Jinyoung onto the kitchen counter and stood in between his legs. The kissing continued. Mark had moved down to Jinyoung’s neck and continued kissing him there. Jinyoung moved his head to expose more of his neck to accommodate Mark’s doing. Jinyoung then pulled a little harshly on Mark’s hair to pull his face up for a kiss, Mark hissed and was responded with an apology. 

The tea was left unconsumed on the kitchen counter while the two made their way to the bedroom, kissing while groping each other everywhere they can get their hands on. 

On the bed, Mark was hovering over Jinyoung, latched on his neck purple bruises were forming on areas where he had kissed. Jinyoung’s hands were busy unbuttoning Mark’s shirt and jeans. He then, moved his hand further south and palmed Mark’s crotch through his jeans. Mark stopped kissing, placed his face at the crook of Jinyoung’s neck and took a deep breath to calm himself down. 

-to be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and deleted and rewrote this scene a couple of times. I’m still not sure if the final product is even good enough for you guys to read T_T. but thank you so much for taking your time to read my stuff. And as always pls forgive me for the mistakes u might find. Comments are always welcomed, loved and definitely appreciated ^3^

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung asked to make sure Mark is okay with what he was doing. 

“Yeah, yeah. Keep going.” He groaned into Jinyoung’s neck. He lifted his face to give Jinyoung’s an almost lip-splitting kiss. They were both gasping desperately for air when Mark pulled away. Jinyoung had his eyes closed still, tongue sweeping at his bottom lips.

Mark took this chance to divest himself of his shirt but left his unbuttoned jeans on. He dove back to Jinyoung’s neck and started in turn to undo Jinyoung’s shirt buttons. Slipping Jinyoung’s shirt off his shoulders, Mark’s lips followed suit. He finally untucked Jinyoung’s shirt and got rid of the intrusive piece of garment. Mark’s hand moved to unbutton Jinyoung’s slacks only to be stilled as Jinyoung preferred to do that on his own, he let him so. Mark helped with the last step of pulling the pants off his ankles and throwing it aside. 

He grabbed hold of Jinyoung ankle and kissed it, moved his way up to Jinyoung’s calf, knee, upper thigh, skipped the crotch, belly button, the center of Jinyoung’s chest all the way to his lips again. He could feel the shake getting more intense as he moved up Jinyoung’s body. Mark’s kisses left trails of goosebumps on Jinyoung naked skin.

Jinyoung’s hands were all over Mark’s exposed back, scratching and soothing the crimson marks that formed. He gasped when Mark gave his ear a harsh nip. He pushed his upper body up with his elbows, and switched their position. Mark was now lying on the bed with Jinyoung on top, straddling him on his crotch. Mark’s hardening cock secured in between the split of Jinyoung’s ass. He bent down to kiss those inviting lips and press his hips down in a circular motion. They both moaned at the sensation it provided. 

Mark had his hands on Jinyoung’s sides, caressing him. Jinyoung paused to pull himself back a little to look at the other’s face, ran his hands through his own hair and bent down to continue what he was doing. 

Jinyoung was now kissing Mark’s jaw moving down to his neck, grinding never ceased. Mark slipped his hands into the back of Jinyoung’s briefs, grabbing his ass. Jinyoung’s bare ass felt so damn good in his hands.

His forefinger slipped into the space between the cheeks and rubbed at the puckered entrance. Jinyoung was breathing heavily, the momentum of his kisses interrupted. 

Jinyoung lifted his ass only to sit back down on Mark’s crotch with their cocks aligned next to each other’s and he rocked his hips back and forth. The delicious friction made his eyes cross.

He made a move off of Mark and stood at the edge of the bed and got rid of his briefs giving Mark a glimpse of his ass. To this Mark closed his eyes, expletives rampant on his lips as he thanked whoever was in charge, for Jinyoung’s ass was exactly like how he imagined it would look like, fucking mouthwatering! 

Jinyoung knelt at the edge of the bed, pulled Mark down by the calves so that his legs were dangling off the bed. He moved to sit on his heels in between Mark’s legs, pulled at his jeans and boxers in one swift move. Mark’s situation now mirrored his own. 

He began to kiss Mark’s thighs, moved up to his crotch, below the navel before the shaft. Jinyoung held Mark’s cock to test its girth and rubbed his thumb on the slit at the head. His stomach muscles rippled at the touch.

Mark couldn’t make himself lay still, tried as he might his knee jerked and almost kicked Jinyoung in the face. Shock came on Jinyoung face at the motion but he quickly laughed it off. 

“Just try to keep still, ok.” He said with the sweetest smile before giving the head a tentative lick at the liquid leaking from it. Mark bit his lower lip, his hands gripped the sheets. Jinyoung moved to the base of Mark’s cock and ran his tongue from the base to the tip, finished it off with a lick around the dip at the head.

With his hand gripping Mark’s cock steadily at the base, Jinyoung eased the limb into his mouth. Unhurriedly until his nose touched the edge of his own hand. He moved up and down the shaft, a little deeper each time. Jinyoung relaxed his throat to swallow more of Mark. All the while moaning, this sent vibrations on and around Mark’s cock, driving him even crazier.

When he felt the tip touched the back of his mouth, he tightened the muscles around it. This had Mark seeing stars, his head was getting lighter. 

Mark extended his hand, touched Jinyoung’s head and run his nail on his scalp while muttering encouragements. He was so damn close when he lifted himself with a push of his elbows, lifted Jinyoung by the arms and and crashed their lips together.

“You are so good..so..so..good.” he breathed the words slowly on Jinyoung lips.

Mark hauled Jinyoung back up on his lap. Hands back on Jinyoung’s ass to knead it, hard. Jinyoung scooted his body closer to Mark, fisted the hair at his nape to tilt his head and kissed him. There was so much desperation in the kiss, their teeth clinked against each other’s. 

Jinyoung let out a loud moan as Mark spread his ass cheeks and thrusted upwards, rubbing his cock at the entrance. 

Mark moved his dominant hand up to Jinyoung’s mouth and pushed in his first two forefingers. Jinyoung held Mark’s hand by the wrist and lapped at them eagerly. He took his time at wetting them thoroughly. 

Once he was satisfied at how wet they were, Jinyoung guided the finger around him towards his ass, between his ass cheeks to the opening of the entrance. Mark circled one finger over it. Jinyoung had his head on Mark’s shoulder panting, anticipating the intrusion. His hand was gripping the base of his own leaking cock. 

Jinyoung gasped sharply as the first finger passed through the tight opening.

“Shit! you alright there?” Mark asked sounding concerned. Jinyoung managed to only nod his head to assure Mark to continue what he was doing. He pushed in further up to his knuckle, pulled out and repeated the move for a few times until he felt Jinyoung’s body relaxed. 

He kissed Jinyoung on the mouth and checked to see if Jinyoung was ready for the next finger. Only when he had received the green light did he push in the second finger. Jinyoung hissed at the sting, Mark stilled and kissed his cheek. 

Jinyoung nodded again and Mark repeated what he did with the first time. Pumping them in and out of Jinyoung. 

While Mark was busy trying to loosen him up, Jinyoung leant over to his bedside table. With trembling hands he pried open the shelf and got hold of a tube of lube he always had in there. He handed the tube to Mark who squeezed some on his fingers and went back to his previous action this time joined by a third digit and started to assault the sensitive bundle of nerves that had Jinyoung’s whole body shuddering.

Jinyoung felt himself nearing the edge, he held Mark’s hand to stop him. 

“Okay, stop, stop. I’m gonna cum if you go on.” his eyes glazed over as he said that.

“Then cum, baby.” Mark said to his temple.

“Nuh-uh. I need you in me.” He whined.

Triggered at those words, Mark grabbed his chin and kiss Jinyoung so hard, he tasted metal in his mouth. 

“Are you clean?” Jinyoung asked suddenly. The question stumped Mark for a moment before he understood what Jinyoung meant.

“Yeah, I’d myself checked out last month. It’s been a couple of months since I last had a partner. Why’d you ask?” Mark asked and kissed Jinyoung at the corner of his mouth.

“I don’t want anything between us, when you’re inside me.” Jinyoung whispered into Mark’s ear.

“Fucking hell, that’s hot!” Was Mark’s respond.

Mark slapped Jinyoung’s ass to get him up on his knees so that he can lather the lube generously on his own erection. He then turned his attention back to Jinyoung’s entrance to rub some on and inside the taut ring. 

Jinyoung braced himself on Mark’s shoulder while Mark had his hand on his partner’s hips steadying him. Jinyoung reached down to hold Mark’s erection still and he inched down slowly, he exhaled at the initial throb of the penetration and continued on. 

Mark took it upon himself to control his libido, to not thrust upwards into Jinyoung but to patiently follow his pace. Once fully seated, Jinyoung opened his eyes and let out another breath. He allowed his body some time to get accustomed to Mark’s size before he started moving. He bent his head down for a kiss.

Jinyoung began moving at a pace that is too slow for Mark’s liking but he was not about to cause his partner any serious injuries. Lifting himself up on his knees and sitting back down impaling himself on Mark’s hard cock. Jinyoung started with halfway through Mark’s cock and once he felt comfortable enough did he sit all the way down to the other’s balls. Everytime he did it, the most sensual sounds came from his mouth, Mark thought to himself.

“Move…please…” Jinyoung begged.

“Anything you want, beautiful.” That was truly how Jinyoung looked in Mark’s eyes, beautiful. 

Jinyoung had his eyes closed, moist red lips apart as soundless gasps escaped them and eyebrows furrowed in concentration on his flushed face. 

A couple of second was all Mark needed to find his footing to match the timing of their movements together. 

Loud sounds of skin slapping against skin resonated throughout the apartment as the two bounced off each other, riding and thrusting. Both lost in pleasure.

They had their mouths on each other’s when Jinyoung felt his climax creeping closer. He brought his hand in between their bodies to grip at his cock, gave it a few strokes and all he saw was white light as he came.

Mark was made aware of the contractions tightly clenching on his cock when Jinyoung fell over the edge. Jinyoung’s head bent backwards, mouth opened in a silent scream and his legs were shaking as he rode his orgasm out. 

Mark paused, which earned him a protest.

“I’m just gonna do a lil switcharoo, yeah?” he put one arm around Jinyoung’s waist and flipped their position to have Jinyoung lay on the bed. He re-entered Jinyoung’s body and continued moving, pushing in and pulling out. 

Everytime Mark felt that his orgasm was near, he paused and took a deep breath. Jinyoung was amazed at the whole thing because he knew he could never last as long. 

Jinyoung had his arms around Mark’s shoulders, pulled him in for a kiss and whispered sweet nothing against Mark’s mouth. He moved his hips to match Mark’s thrusts. 

Mark adjusted himself to kneel and lifted Jinyoung’s legs on his shoulders. He placed kisses Jinyoung’s ankles as his hips snapped forward burying himself impossibly deeper into Jinyoung’s body. 

“Mark…I can’t…” Jinyoung whimpered as his oversensitive body started to shake. 

Mark moved his hand to press his thumb over the head of Jinyoung’s wet cock and brought the thumb to his mouth. The taste pushed him dangerously closer to his climax. 

Jinyoung came for the second time at the touch, eyes rolled back until only the whites were visible. The contractions of his orgasm drove Mark to his, body arched releasing his climax into Jinyoung’s opening. 

Mark collapsed on top of Jinyoung, hips still thrusting the last of his orgasm. 

They laid like that for a few more minutes, the thrusting had stopped and they were just trying to catch their breath. 

“That was amazing.” Mark managed to wheeze out. He pulled out carefully, Jinyoung winced at the movement. 

Mark then, slid off Jinyoung’s body to lie on his side and threw his arm over Jinyoung’s midsection.

Jinyoung too moved to lie on his side so that they were facing each other. He lifted his hand and pushed away the hair sticking on Mark’s sweaty forehead and lingered there to rub circles on Mark’s head.

Their eyelids were getting heavier as tiredness made itself known. Both shortly drifted into a comfortable slumber.

-to be continued-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Sorry for the wait :(
> 
> This is a very short chapter BUT!! a pretty lengthy one is on its way, I promise (with more smut *wink wink*)
> 
> Thank you so much for all your kind words. comments are <3
> 
> As always, I apologize for the mistakes and thank you for your precious time ^^

Jinyoung woke up to the sound of raindrops and faraway thunder. He blinked his eyes tiredly and saw skin, smooth flawless skin. Mildly surprised he immediately reminded himself that he was not alone that night.

He pulled his upper body back, turned so that he lies on his stomach and folded his arms underneath his chest to elevate himself and looked at the person sleeping undisturbed next to him.

He scanned the other’s face with his eyes. The soft brown hair, the long lashes resting against his cheeks, the long elegant nose and those pink full lips. Jinyoung then, traced those features with feather light touches.

When he was running his finger along the bridge of the nose, the sleeping male stirred at the slight touch. He groaned and adjusted his head on the pillow. Jinyoung frowned at the movement but he soon focused his attention to Mark’s hair. He played with the strands on Mark’s neck and revelled at the softness.

Slowly, Mark opened his eyes, a tiny smile on his face on seeing the person in front of him. He craned his neck for a kiss on the person’s lips.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Jinyoung responded wearing the same expression on his face.

“You feeling okay?” A slight frown replaced the smile. Mark was genuinely concerned.

Jinyoung nodded before answering.

“A little sore but I’ll live.” He chuckled and moved in for another kiss.

“I’m hungry. There’s some leftover pizza in the kitchen right? Wanna help me with that?”

With a nod from Mark, they both got up from the bed to make their way to the kitchen. Mark made a stop at the bathroom for a quick freshening up while Jinyoung walked ahead.

Mark arrived at the kitchen a few minutes later, the small space was filled with the smell of the pizza that was being heated in the microwave. His stomach rumbled.

He approached Jinyoung at the counter, gave him a side hug and a peck on the side of his neck.

“Go ahead and sit. I’ll get us something to drink. What do you want?”

“Water’s fine. Thanks.” Another kiss on the cheek and Mark moved to get the pizza out as the microwave alarms sounded off.

Done getting drinks for the both of them Jinyoung walked over to where Mark was sitting at the table to hand him a glass of water. With both arms on the table bracing his body, as Jinyoung slowly placed himself on the stool, eyebrows furrowed at the slight discomfort on his back.

Mark who was watching the scene in front of him frowned, hand reached out to hold Jinyoung’s fingers. He pulled those fingers to his lips and placed a kiss on them. He lifted his face to look at the other male and smiled apologetically.

Jinyoung just shook his head to signal that everything was fine and there was nothing to be sorry about.

Being a good host that he was, Jinyoung placed a slice of the pizza each on Mark’s and his own plate.

Picking on the food in his plate Jinyoung opened his mouth to say something but decided that it could wait. He continued ripping little pieces of the pizza before eating them.

“It’s almost 4 o clock.” Mark said as he glanced at the clock on the wall above the sink.

“I’d better go. There’s a client I have to meet tomorrow, I don’t think I can skip the appointment. Believe me, I would if I could.” He got up, walked away from the table with his empty glass and plate to the kitchen sink. Gave them a little wash and put them on the drying rack. 

“I have an early start tomorrow too.” Jinyoung informed Mark as he was wiping his hands on the tea towel.

Mark silently walked past Jinyoung who was still finishing his food, squeezed his shoulder and proceeded to the bedroom.

Jinyoung came in just as Mark was putting on his shirt. He sat on the bed and just watched Mark got dressed.

He opened his mouth again, feeling determined to say something while Mark stood in front of the mirror adjusting his shirt, but decided against it.

Jinyoung hopelessly resigned to his timidness and decided to wait until the right time comes.

“So…yeah. I had a lovely night. Thank you for coming to dinner with me.” Mark said, lamely.

He truly was convinced that there was something wrong with him, as he heard himself saying those words. He walked out of the bedroom through the hallway, to the front door.

Jinyoung followed closely behind. He passed Mark at the door, unlocked it and held the door open for Mark to exit. Jinyoung stood with his back against the door as Mark walked by him, his steps faltered.

Halfway out, Mark stopped dead in front of Jinyoung who had been strangely quiet for a while, looked him in the eyes and kissed Jinyoung on the mouth.

The way Jinyoung kissed him back made his heart twinge, it was like as if Jinyoung hated that they have to be apart. Mark however, as quickly as it came, brushed the feeling away.

“It’s just the first date, Tuan. Get a hold of yourself.” He thought to himself.

He said goodbye to Jinyoung, took the elevator down, got out to where his car was parked and drove home.

In the dimly lit apartment, Jinyoung was still standing with his back against the now closed door. A hand on his heart and tears pooling in his eyes.

************************************************************************************

“This is so embarrassing.” Jinyoung says with his hands covering his face. He is sitting against the headboard next to Mark who is patting his knee, sympathizing with his boyfriend.

“Please remind me who started this conversation again?” Despite knowing the answer to both avoided the question and laugh instead.

“You were seriously crying after I left? Didn’t know you like me that much, babe. It was our first date. Well…yeah we slept together but still, we went out on an actual date the first time that day.” Mark manages to blurt out, still laughing his ass off.

Jinyoung whacks Mark on the thighs.

“Shut up, buttface. I didn’t cry, I wanted to cry but I didn’t. I don’t know how to say it. In the kitchen, when you said you had to leave I started to feel really upset. I tried to calm myself down, that’s why I was so quiet when you were getting dressed.”

“There were a few times where I’d hope you’d stay the night and I’d wanted to say something about it but I guess I was afraid of the possibility of you thinking that I was clingy and run away.” Jinyoung pouts and grabs a pillow to put on his lap.

“Oh, honey.” Mark stroke Jinyoung’s cheek with his thumb. “Just so you know, if you’ve had said something I’d probably stay the night. To hell with work.”

“Yeah, right. As if I’m gonna let you jeopardize your work for a piece of this ass.” Jinyoung says to a grinning Mark.

“I’m not that inconsiderate, Mark. I just knew then, that I like you. A whole lot.”

Mark kisses his temple, puts an arm around his shoulders and pulls Jinyoung closer.

“It wasn’t exactly all rosy and peachy for me too. You remembered I called you the next evening to ask you out again?” he looks at Jinyoung. “…and you said you’ll be out of town for a conference for the rest of the week. I had almost told you not to go, but stopped myself ‘cause it’s not right.” He takes a deep breath.

The two sit with their backs against the headboard, fingers laced, legs stretched. Just staring into an empty space, reminiscing and remembering the start of their relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This was a pain to write but hopefully you guys will like it.  
> If you notice, I’ve leaped ahead by a few weeks in terms of their relationship. I kinda feel that if I were to write about what I’d skipped through, the story will get too draggy and at some parts, repetitive. So here we are XD  
> As usual, thank you so so much for liking/loving this series and also for your kind words. The next chapter is coming really soon <3 Enjoy

They walked hand in hand to the elevator, already inside was a middle aged lady Mark recognized from two floors below his own. Mark pushed the button to his floor and greeted her with nod and soft ‘hello’ which she responded with the same gesture. Jinyoung who was a step behind, too, offered her a smile, made his way into the carriage and stood next to the other male.

The cab stopped, the doors opened at the second floor. The lady turned her head to give the both of them another smile before she stepped out. As soon the door closed Mark pulled Jinyoung closer to him by the hip and pecked the corner of his mouth. He pulled away with a smile. They stayed stuck by the hips until the elevator stopped again at the fourth floor, where Mark’s apartment is.

The couple walked out and Mark walked a few steps ahead to get to the apartment door faster and unlocked it. Once they were both inside, Jinyoung pushed Mark against the closed door and brought their lips together. The kiss was a languid one, as they had the rest of the night to be spent together.

“I’ve missed you.” Jinyoung breathed on Mark’s lips and dove in for another kiss. Hands at the back of Mark’s head, holding onto his hair.

Jinyoung was the first one to pull away from the kiss, leaving behind a dazed Mark, back still against the door pane. Mark regained his thoughts, joined Jinyoung to take their shoes off and moved further inside the apartment. 

Before Jinyoung could take one more step into the living room, he was stopped by an arm across his middle, Mark’s body flushed against his.

A pair of soft lips latched to the side of Jinyoung’s neck, peppering the expanse of smooth skin with kisses. Jinyoung bent his neck a little to provide the other male more access .

“I’ve missed you too.” Mark said at his neck. Jinyoung moaned as warm breath hit his skin.

Jinyoung twisted his body around, cupped Mark’s face and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. His lust shot up by a tenfold at what Mark did a few seconds ago. His fingers moved from Mark’s nape to unbuckle the other’s belt but quickly stopped.

Mark seized Jinyoung’s hands and pushed them over his shoulders against the wall of the corridor leading to the living room. Lips still locked in a fierce kiss. Mark slipped his tongue into his partner’s mouth, to fuse with the other’s own moist appendage.

After what felt like forever, the kisses moved away from Jinyoung’ mouth to his ear, down to his neck and lingered. Mark had let go of his hand, which Jinyoung then placed onto the other male’s shoulders.

Mark’s own hands were undoing the buttons on Jinyoung’s dark blue shirt. The front part was pushed aside for Mark to drag his palms from Jinyoung’s chest down to his tight abdomen. His mouth on the spot above Jinyoung’s hard nub. Teeth biting and leaving small red marks in a random pattern.

Jinyoung’s hands were in Mark’s hair, fingers massaging his scalp. He mewled at every bite on exposed flesh.

Jinyoung’s pants became the next target of Mark’s wandering hands. The button unlatched and zipper unfastened. Brief pushed down to join the material pooling at Jinyoung’s ankles, he swiftly toed it passed his feet and kicked it away.

Mark stood back up and grabbed Jinyoung’s chin. He rested his forehead onto Jinyoung’s and pulled away, inhaled a deep breath to compose himself.

His eyes opened to look at Jinyoung’s ruby gnawed-on lips and kissed those lips like their lives depended on it. Jinyoung kissed back as hard, moaning.

He moved to kneel in front of Jinyoung’s slightly quaking body. Before his knees touched the floor, he left gentle kisses below Jinyoung’s belly button, on the patch of soft hair there. Jinyoung’s semi erect cock twitched at the kisses.

Mark’s head is in front of Jinyoung’s bare groin, he curled his finger on the back of Jinyoung’s calf to pull his legs apart. Satisfied at the stance, Mark returned his palms flat on the wall behind Jinyoung’s knees.

He brought his head close to Jinyoung’s lower body and kissed the juncture of his leg and hip and felt Jinyoung’s legs shake. The hands that were against the wall now were sturdy on Jinyoung’s hips, holding him up.

Mark lowered his head, extended his jaw and moved forward slowly to cover Jinyoung’s cock with his mouth. He stilled when he felt the tip touched the back of his throat.

Jinyoung bit the flesh on his palm to stop himself from screaming. The heat was just too much around his stimulated shaft.

Jinyoung’s ears were ringing, his vision blurred as Mark’s mouth began to move. His toes curled and he did not know what to do with his hands when the movement started to speed up.

Jinyoung opened his eyes and willed himself to focus his eyes on Mark’s moving head.

The movement back and forth halted for a second for Mark to graze his teeth along the veins on Jinyoung’s cock. Balls secured in Mark palms, cradled and caressed.

“Oh god…Mark…” Jinyoung pushed his fingers through his own hair, wiping the cold sweat off his forehead.

Mark made a noise from his throat, which he was aware of the whole purpose was nothing other than adding more to the sensation around Jinyoung’s cock.

Mark had Jinyoung’s balls in his mouth when the telltale signs of Jinyoung’s climax drawing nearer began to show. How Jinyoung groaned and grabbed Mark’s hair.

Mark released them from his mouth and stood up.

“No no no no…” Jinyoung whined. Hands on Mark’s shoulder

Mark still had in it him to chuckle at Jinyoung’s whining.

“Patience, gorgeous.” A peck on the cheek.

He went back to his previous position, lifted up Jinyoung’s leg and rested it on his shoulder. Jinyoung had to brace himself against the wall to keep him from collapsing.

Mark held Jinyoung’s cock in his hand and gave it a few strokes.

Jinyoung’s eyes involuntarily shut tight, his breath heavy.

By gently moving his hand upwards still holding on to Jinyoung’s erection, Mark could get a glimpse of Jinyoung’s dark pink entrance, clenching and unclenching on nothing.

He lowered his head, tilted Jinyoung’s hip with a push on the ass and guided it closer to his face.

Jinyoung was unable to focus on anything except for the wetness travelling from his clenched entrance to the base of his testicles.

His eyes blew wide open at the realization of what was happening.

It had been four weeks since they had their first meet up at the ice cream shop. By now had a couple of dates and nights spent with each other, with the occasional sex thrown into the equation, of course.

But this, this is a first.

“Oh..my..god.” Jinyoung said to himself.

He was rendered immobile from the waist down by the posture Mark had had him in. Furthermore, Jinyoung definitely did not want to push himself away from the wall for fear of the consequence. So he settled on closing his eyes and returned his attention to the immense pleasure Mark was currently inflicting upon the lower half of his body.

The action stopped after a few laps. Jinyoung heard Mark growled and his body subsequently turned around, that he was now facing the wall. With palms against the wall to support himself, Jinyoung adjusted the position of his legs keeping the same position Mark had set earlier.

Mark sat back on his heels, palms firm on Jinyoung’s ass cheeks. He massaged the muscles a few times before pulling them to the side exposing the tight opening.

He groaned at the sight and sank his teeth into the fleshy mounds that had Jinyoung hissing and pulling at the other male’s hair. 

Mark pressed a finger along the dip between those cheeks, pressing down a little harder when the digit passed the folds of the opening. He could hear Jinyoung gasping above him as it happened.

He pulled Jinyoung back by the hips and brought his face close. The initial touch of his tongue on the uneven surface fired his ache for more. Mark wanted for the taste of Jinyoung to be permanently imprinted on his tongue. He wanted for it to stay and be recalled easily on the occasions that they are apart.

While Mark was deeply engrossed in his own thoughts, Jinyoung was trying to control his wincing. They were brought on by the feeling of how damp the whole action made his ass feel. He did not hate it but it made him quite uncomfortable. He, however, absolutely did not want it to stop as the onslaught of pleasure completely overpowered any issues he had on the level of comfort he was feeling.

Mark thrust his tongue deeper passed the tight ring of muscles, relishing the tight hold it had on his tongue. The combination of the taste, the musky scent and the grip was driving him wilder. He unzipped his pants and released his own penis free from its constraint and coaxed it to a full erection.

He gave the wrinkled muscles a few more licks before he got up on his feet.

“Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back.” He whispered into and pressed his lips onto Jinyoung’s ear and walked towards bathroom.

Jinyoung could not move even if he wanted to. He did not trust his legs to have enough strength to do so at that moment. All he could do was to follow Mark’s movements with his eyes.

With a sound of cabinet door closing, Mark came out from the bathroom waving his arm, a small blue tube in his hold.

“Sorry. Went to get this.” He presented it to Jinyoung, and kissed the back of his head.

Mark pushed his pants and boxers down pass his ass, squeezed a hefty amount of the cool clear liquid on his palm and lathered it on his erection. The excess then rubbed on and around the inside of Jinyoung’s opening.

He slid in two fingers into Jinyoung and pumped in and out. Going deeper with every pump.

“No more fingers…” Jinyoung tugged his hand away and grabbed him closer by the hip.

“You sure?” Mark asked, guiding the head of his cock to the puckered entrance.

“Yeah, yeah. Go slow…” Jinyoung tilted his head back to kiss Mark. In his daze, he missed his aim of Mark’s mouth and kissed his temple instead.

Mark widened his stance and lowered his hips. One hand guided his erection into Jinyoung and the other placed under Jinyoung’s knee to give himself more ease for the forthcoming act.

Mark’s cock passed the ring of muscle, halfway through the length.

“Slowly…” Jinyoung reminded him with a push on his stomach.

“Shits shit. Sorry” He apologized with a kiss on Jinyoung’s shoulder.

He pulled back and pushed in, further up his length everytime.

Mark was in all the way to the hilt, he spread his palm on Jinyoung’s stomach and rubbed at the skin there.

He then went to hold Jinyoung’s rigid shaft in his palm and stroked it in the rhythm of his thrusts.

The hand was swatted away. Jinyoung was not ready to welcome his orgasm.

“Not yet. Harder…” Jinyoung gasped grabbing onto a part of Marks shirt by the hip.

Mark was more than happy to grant the wish.

Jinyoung was sure the grip Mark had on his hip will leave a bruise the next day.

Mark’s hips were burning at the speed he had set thrusting into Jinyoung.

The skin on the base of his balls getting tighter by the second, an indication of his own approaching orgasm.

He pulled out and gripped the base of his cock to stave off his climax.

“Wha…Why’d you stop? I’m really close…” Jinyoung sobbed, he had his arms bent back, hands in a grabbing motion in an attempt to pull Mark back to him and continue what he was doing.

Mark inhaled a deep breath, turned a glaze eyed Jinyoung around and hoisted him up by the waist. Jinyoung placed his arms around Marks shoulders, legs around Mark’s midsection hanging on like baby koala.

Licks of cool air touching his entrance had Jinyoung shuddering as Mark walked both of them into the bedroom. 

Mark stopped at Jinyoung’s side of the bed and laid the other male horizontally on it. He got rid of his own pants, kneeled by Jinyoung’s propped up legs and thrusted back in. The sudden move was responded with Jinyoung dragging his nails across the skin of Mark’s clothed back.

The scratches stung but Mark was too focused on both of them reaching their ends, to react.

Mark tangled his fingers with Jinyoung’s and stretched their arms above Jinyoung’s head, pressing Jinyoung’s limbs on the soft mattress. He latched his lips onto a place below Jinyoung’s ear, hips continued to thrust even harder and deeper.

Fireworks were going off in his brain. Mark gave the spot, one of his favourites on Jinyoung’s body, a lick and chomp on a sliver of skin as they both cum at almost the same time. Jinyoung first, Mark followed closely behind by a few nanoseconds.

Both males were trying to catch their breaths, lying next to each other. Mark was kissing at any part of Jinyoung’s head his lips can get on.

“Do you wanna take a shower?” Mark asked once he was no longer breathing hard, glancing at Jinyoung’s sticky torso.

“Just gimme a couple of seconds.” Jinyoung lifted his head to look for the box of tissue he usually keeps on his bedside table. Once spotted, he had Mark pull out a few pieces to clean themselves off.

Jinyoung tossed the soiled tissue paper into the waste basket near the three-tiered drawers and made to stand up.

“Alright. Come on.” He pulled Mark off the bed and walked to the bathroom, arms around each other’s waist.

-to be continued-


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Yeay!! Just a little heads up, I’ve changed the names of Mark’s family members as it doesn’t sit right with me when I tried using their real ones. But if you were to read it and change them to their original names, please do whatever makes you happy and your reading experience more pleasurable ^^  
> Thank you again and again for your time and comments. Please excuse any mistakes and enjoy ^^

The task of cleaning themselves ended reasonably fast. Thanks to exhausted bodies and aching limbs, nothing much can be done without resulting in more misery. So the pair was left to be satisfied with scrubbing each other’s back, a few kisses snuck in, here and there.

Once out of the shower, both get to work on toweling their bodies dry, a quick gargle of the mouthwash and they settled on the bed, cuddling. A couple of minutes of whatever was playing on TV and eventually both were dead to the world.

The first thing that tickled his senses awake was the aroma of something sweet and buttery, it made Mark’s stomach turn, in a good way. He blinked the sleep in his eyes away, and extended his arm into the space next to his on the bed. He was expecting to touch soft skin, the one he had in his arms all night long. Only to be disappointed that it was nowhere to be found.

Mark twisted his aching body to ease his sore joints and threw his legs off the side of the bed. Once he was assured that the strength in his legs had returned, he walked towards the source of the mouthwatering scent.

In the small kitchen of the bachelor pad, someone could be seen standing near the stove ladling in batter into a generously buttered frying pan. Happy with the shape of the substance in the hot pan, he moved to the cupboards, taking out the plates he kept there during his last visit.

Mark stepped into the kitchen, expression immediately brightened at the sight of what was happening in it.

“G’morning.” He stood at Jinyoung’s side, placed a kiss on his shoulder.

“Morning.” A kiss on the cheek accompanied the reply.

“You’re making breakfast?” Mark started to set up the table, placing the plates and cutleries at their designated places. “But you’re the guest, I should be the one cooking you pancakes.”

Jinyoung chuckled at the statement. “I’ve been here a few times already, could hardly be considered a guest.” He flips the pancake in the pan onto the its other side.

“I don’t do this often, though. So if the taste is not up to your standard just be quiet and try to finish it, okay?” He placed the cooked pieces onto the plates and made to join Mark at the table.

They had their seats and started tucking in. Fluffy pancakes drenched in melted butter and fragrant honey to start the day, honestly what could go wrong? Was the thought playing in Mark’s mind before he bit into something crunchy.

Both stopped chewing at the sound, Mark spitted out some of the content of his mouth onto a kitchen towel. He inspected it closer and found that they were pieces of egg shells.

He gave Jinyoung a puzzled look that can only be interpreted as ‘Did you see that?’

Jinyoung looked embarrassed at his slight blunder, Mark, however was quick to pacify him.

“It’s delicious. No biggie. Extra calcium.” He scoops more of the pancakes into his mouth and continued finishing them.

‘Umm…Jinyoung…” Mark said in between bites, stabbing at his honey soaked pancakes.

“Hmm..” Jinyoung replied, mouth full.

Mark blinked at looked down at his plate. “Nothing…”

Jinyoung frowned, wondering what it was Mark wanted to tell him.

“Ah! Do you know that people were already eating pancakes during prehistoric times?” The other male suddenly said.

Jinyoung visibly flinched at the sudden exclamation.

“Goodness! You scared me.” Jinyoung patted his chest, calming his racing heart.

Mark hissed and rubbed his palms together, offering his apology.

Jinyoung was unable to get angry at that adorable face.

“Really? That’s interesting. I didn’t know that.” A sweet smile and a little white lie.

Being a history and knowledge fanatic that he is, of course Jinyoung knows this. But he was not going to discredit Mark’s effort of searching and sharing the information with him.

Mark looked awfully pleased with himself, he cleaned off his plate with a big smile on his slender face.

It was Saturday and the weather outside perfectly summed the season. Dark, ominous clouds covered the autumn sky and it was drizzling lightly. A weather for raincoats and water proof boots. Absolutely not ideal for a walk in the park.

The duo were lounging on the couch, the TV switched on, providing white noise in the background. Mark had his long legs on the coffee table, his eyes glued on the screen. He seemed absorbed by scene playing on it.

Jinyoung on the other end, was glued to a magazine, the current month’s issue of a lifestyle journal. Reading the collection of short columns sent in by the readers.

 

Mark turned to look at the younger male, mind spinning before he opened his mouth.

He cleared his throat. “Jinyoung…”.

The said male looked up from the magazine. “Yes?”

Mark looked at his face, opened his mouth but nothing was said.

“Nothing.” He scratched the back of his neck and turned back to the screen.

Jinyoung lifted an eyebrow, and pursed his full lips.

“Do you have something to tell me?” He closed the magazine and put it away under the coffee table.

“What is it? Come on, tell me.” An attempt to persuade Mark to speak out.

“Umm…”Mark took a deep shaky breath.

“Umm..nothing important or anything. And I won’t force you if you don’t want to…” He started, sounding anxious in Jinyoung’s ears.

Jinyoung eyes were still on a fidgety Mark.

“Um… it’s my dad’s birthday tomorrow…” he brushed imaginary dusts off his pants. “Um… and I was wondering if you wanna come with me to my parents’ house for a small party.” He lifted his eyes to Jinyoung.

It took the younger some time to recover and turn his stunned expression into his usual, non-flustered one. Another few seconds for him to reply to the invitation.

“Ah. Forget it. Like I said, I won’t force you if you don’t want to.” Mark’s ears were turning red.

“No...no. I’d love to go. Tomorrow, right? Your dad’s birthday? What should I wear? Will it be a casual thing or do I have to dress up?” He asked. Face etched with genuine concern.

“Really? You want to? That’s great.” Mark was beaming. “I’m sure with how the weather has been this couple of days, it’s gonna be indoors. A simple shirt and jeans will do.”

Mark slim fingers went to work typing on his phone, informing his mother to set another place for one more guest. Still smiling from ear to ear.

The rest of the afternoon went by with the two just lazing around the house. Lunch was nothing fancy, they had sandwiches and instant noodles, neither were too hungry and too concerned with anything heavy.

Jinyoung’s all showered and dressed to go home. Mark offered to drive him, to which Jinyoung courteously refused as he has made plans to swing by a few places to pick up stuff for his own apartment. Mark sulkily accepted the rejection and kissed him goodbye for the day.

They said their farewells at the elevator, Mark promised to call him before he arrives to pick Jinyoung up tomorrow. He felt giddy all the way from the elevator up to his front door.

The next morning came with the brightest sun shine Mark had ever seen. He is confident that it will be a good day today what with how clear the sky looked. He rolled around in bed, stretched his still aching muscles and took his own sweet time walking into the bathroom to freshen up.

Jinyoung was awake at 6 o clock. He couldn’t really sleep the night before, too fired up at the prospect of going to Mark’s family home and of course meeting his family. Being awake at an ungodly hour on a weekend to boot, Jinyoung decided to do a little spring cleaning to kill the time. Mark was picking him up at around 12 so he had more than enough to do other activities.

He started with his fridge, throwing out items that had long passed their expiry dates. Wiping off stains on the shelves and rearranging containers of foods and spices. Happy with how clean his fridge was, he moved on to the living room. He brought out the vacuum cleaner and set to rid his apartment of dust bunnies hiding behind and under the furniture.

By the time he was done with his so called mini spring cleaning session, it was already 10.30. Jinyoung put away all his cleaning appliances and got into the shower, continuing a little more of his cleaning mode in there.

With a towel wrapped above his hips, he walked to his closet and picked out a pair of off light blue button down and a pair of beige pants. He blow dried his hair, lather some lotion all over himself and spritzed some cologne before he puts his clothes on.

As soon as he sat on the stool at the kitchen with a slice of buttered toast, his phone rang.

“That must be him.” He picked the phone, checked the caller ID and swiped at the ‘receive call’ button.

“Jinyoung? It’s Mark. I’m on my way to get my car. I should be there in 20 minutes. I’ll see you in a bit.” He informed, sounding a little out of breath. The sound of a busy street can be heard in the background

“Hey you. Yeah, I’ll wait at the lobby. Do I need to bring anything? You know, for the party?” Jinyoung’s already at the shoerack at the door, picking out suitable shoes to go with his outfit. He decided on a pair of black slip ons.

“Um…it’s fine, you don’t have to. I’ve got that covered.” Mark said as he entered his car and turned on the ignition.

“Oh. Okay then. See you soon.”

“Yup. See you.” He pulled his car out from the parking space onto the busy road.

Jinyoung knew for sure he will feel like an ass arriving at Mark’s family house empty handed. He left his building and went to the liquor store right around the corner from his place and got a bottle of wine. Nothing too expensive but certainly not the cheap kind that tastes like piss more than wine.

A good 20 minutes had gone by, Jinyoung looked up and spotted Mark’s car in front of the building. He jogged up to the side of the car and opened the door to the passenger side.

“I was about to call you.” Mark lowered his phone from his smiling face and put in the built in cup holder.

“I saw your car stopping from the lobby.” Jinyoung brandished the paper bag from the wine shop at Mark. “I got wine for the party today. That’s okay, right?”

“It’s more that okay, Jinyoung. Thank you. Get in.” Mark patted the seat.

Jinyoung sat down and reached sideways to kiss Mark on the cheek. He got a toothy smile as a reply.

“How old’s your dad?” Jinyoung asked as he studied Mark’s side profile.

“Dad? He’s sixty five today. Mom’s sixty, in case you’re wondering.” Eyes on the road.

“Aah…still plenty young.”

Jinyoung stopped there, he felt as if he was going to humiliate himself if he were to continue, given how nervous he was feeling at that moment.

The car ride took them into a quite suburb right at the edge of town, as Mark informed him. He drove them up the driveway and parked next to a white USV a few feet from the vast landed house. Mark exit the car and waited for Jinyoung to do the same.

“You okay? Come, let’s get inside.” He looked at the clear sky, not a single dark cloud in view.

Jinyoung walked up to where Mark was and they both walked to the opened front door. A bottle of wine in tow.

“Hi honey, glad you could make it. Dad will be so pleased that you’re here today.” A smartly dressed middle aged lady greeted them jubilantly at the door. She had her hands cupping Mark’s face and patting his cheeks.

“Come in, come in you two. Everyone’s in the backyard. We moved the spread outside seeing it’s a beautiful day today.”

Mark sidehugged his mother and kissed the side of her head.

“Mom. This is Jinyoung.” He was introduced to Mrs Tuan.

Mrs Tuan smiled and pecked his cheeks. Jinyoung handed over the paper bag, holding the bottle of wine to the older woman.

“Hello Mrs Tuan. I’m Jinyoung. Thank you for inviting me. I got you a bottle of wine, it’s one of my favourites. I hope that’s okay.”

“Thank you, dear. And I’m glad that you decided to come and wine is just perfect for the occasion.”

She gently pulled at Jinyoung’s arm past the front door into the living area.

“Please, call me Elaine. Mrs Tuan makes me sound like a retired teacher.” She chortled.

The three walked through the house to the opened French doors leading out the backyard. There were about twenty people mingling around on the grassy patch there. Mark had whispered to him that they were all his siblings and close relatives.

Jinyoung followed behind Mark who sauntered up to a middle aged man of an everage built and height, whom he assumed to be Mr. Tuan, Mark’s father.

Mark stood next to the man and gestured for Jinyoung to come closer. Jinyoung offered a handshake that was received warmly by the older man.

“Jinyoung, this is the birthday boy himself. My dad.” Tuan senior playfully punched his son’s arm at the teasing.

“Yup, a sixty plus year old birthday boy.” Tuan senior has a jolly laugh, one that could easily bring another to the people around him.

“You look good for a sixty odd year old man, sir.” Jinyoung informed the man. Tuan senior grinned at the comment.

“Call me Richard. We’re not in the army, son.” He clapped Jinyoung on the shoulder.

The three of them laughed their hearts out.

“What do you want? I’ll go and get us some drinks.” Mark offered when they were at the buffet table.

“A cold beer would be perfect. Thank you.”

He looked at Mark walking away, once he was gone Jinyoung went back to his previous mission of scooping some pasta salad onto his plate.

He walked to the table where Mark had placed his own plate on. He was about to sit when he noticed a stain on his shirt, probably from the time he was getting the barbecued meat just now.

He excused himself away from the table to look for the washroom. A little water and soap would definitely get rid of the stain. He stopped for a while to pay a compliment at Mark’s second eldest sister’s flowery frock.

On his way to his intended destination he caught Mark’s form in the corner of his eyes, standing next to him was his eldest sister, Jade. They were pouring a glass of beverage for themselves at the makeshift mini bar near the kitchen.

Both were laughing, Jinyoung was unable to make out what they were talking about, as his position did not allow him to do so. He walked towards them, intending to inform Mark that he will be in the bathroom just in case Mark looked for him later. He was abruptly stopped behind a wall dividing the dining area and the kitchen when he stepped onto what looked like a piece of used tissue paper before he heard Jade talk again.

“You know that cute guy that you brought with you, Jinyoung was it? Is he the new boyfriend?” Jade took a sip of the drink in her hand.

Mark appeared flustered, from where Jinyoung was peeking in. Subconsciously, he was anticipating Mark’s answer to the question.

“Nah. Jinyoung’s just a friend. You heard how we met when cousin Alan asked, right? So yeah, he’s a good friend.” It was Mark to sip his drink this time.

At Mark’s answer, Jinyoung felt a piercing pain in his chest. His ears started to heat up and his stomach started to twist. He turned his body around and bumped into Mark’s father, Richard. Jinyoung tried his best to not look directly at the older man as he asked for the direction to the bathroom in a quiet voice.

He speed walked to the washroom and went to work on his initial intention before he got sidetracked.

-to be continued-


	9. Chapter 9

Mark watched the scene playing in front of him. His family and friends were gathered in one place, spending time talking and having fun in each others’ presence. His vision panned to one particular individual sitting next to his baby brother, Andy. Both were interacting like they have known each other for the longest time. He went down the steps to the main table and steered his way to his seat with two drinks in hand.

“Sorry for the long wait.” He handed the bottle to Jinyoung who accepted it with the same small smile.

“You guys seem like you’re having fun.” Mark craned his neck to look at his brother.

“Yeah, Jinyoung and I were just talking about a scene in a book he recently read, it’s ridiculous.” Andy clapped Jinyoung on the shoulder. They both laughed again, recalling the mentioned scene.

Jinyoung was stabbing a piece of carrot on his plate. Andy was turned the other way talking to one of their aunts, Jinyoung assumed, when a warm breath touched his ear.

“ You doing okay?” Mark was making sure that his personally invited guest was comfortable.

“Peachy.” Jinyoung returned his focus to his plate.

Mark eyebrows furrowed at the unrecognizable expression on the other male’s face. He could have sworn Jinyoung was smiling but it looked a little strange. It was as if the smile was forced or dare he say, looked a little artificial. Though, he shook the thought away, pinning it as just his own imagination.

The celebration was nearing its end as the bright daylight made way for the evening. Majority of the invited guests had excused themselves except for a few who were helping with the clean up. Done with storing away the tables and chairs, both Mark and Jinyoung readied themselves to leave the Tuans’ residence.

Mark’s mother had packed some leftover for the two to take home, they said their goodbyes to the other guests who were yet to leave and walked to the front door.

“Come home more often, honey. Don’t wait until there’s only special occasions, okay?” Mother and son kissed each other on the cheek.

“and Jinyoung, feel free to tag along whenever Mark comes home.” He got a kiss on the cheek too.

“Just think of this as your second home as your folks are far away from the city.” Mr Tuan squeezed his shoulder.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you very much for today and this.” Jinyoung cheerfully answered and lifted the paper bag full of goodies at their direction.

“Alright mom, I think we better get moving.” Mark hugged his mother.

“Dad, happy birthday again. Please take it easy and don’t drink too much.” He chuckled at his father’s sour face.

 

The ride home was quiet. The mood inside the car felt somewhat solemn. Mark noticed that his passenger had not made any attempt at a conversation. Jinyoung’s attention was either on the street or out the window on the passenger side.

He reached for Jinyoung’s hand resting on his thigh.

“You’re awfully quiet. Is everything alright?” Mark’s asked, taking his concentration away from the road for a few seconds to look at Jinyoung’s profile.

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine.” He looked at Mark with that same smile he had earlier.

“Mark, can you just drop me off at the train station? You don’t have to send me all the way home.” He requested, pulling gently away from Mark’s grasp.

“The train station? Do you need to stop by somewhere? I’m not in a rush or anything. I can take you there.” Mark’s hand went to grip the steering wheel.

“No, it’s okay. It’ll be out of your way home. I’ll just take the train.” Jinyoung reassured him.

“You sure? Really, I have the whole night. Or maybe, I’ll drop you off where you wanna go.”

“It..it’s fine. The train station’s fine. Just drop me off there.” Jinyoung inhaled shaky breath, eyes looking straight ahead.

Mark, not wanting to turn a simple request into a possible argument, agreed and dropped him off at the nearest train station.

“Call or sent me a message if there’s anything, okay.” Mark said out the window.

Jinyoung nodded, said goodbye and walked into the building.

Mark drove away from the bus stop when Jinyoung was no longer in sight, with an unsettling sensation in the pit of his stomach.

 

The next few days were filled with invitations to hang out from Mark and flat out rejections from Jinyoung. He constantly had something planned or scheduled everytime Mark suggested that they go out for a drink or a meal.

The last message sent was in the afternoon. Mark had asked if Jinyoung wanted to try out the newly opened burger joint in town. This was also rejected, as Mark predicted, citing that he wanted to spend the evening at home after a busy couple of days. Being the placid type, Mark again accepted Jinyoung’s rejection without a protest.

In his head however, Mark’s brain was busy brewing ideas for ways to get Jinyoung to agree to a hang out session.

 

Jinyoung got out from the shower, put on a black round collared t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants he had laid out on the bed. He was rubbing his hair dry with a towel, on his way to the kitchen for a glass of water when the door bell rang.

He frowned trying to think of who could it be at this time of the day. It was 9 o clock in the evening on a Thursday.

He skipped looking through the peephole, unlatched the chain at the door and pulled it open. An unfamiliar looking lady in her mid 40s was standing in front of his door with a small package in her hands.

“Hello. Sorry to bother you this late but I just moved into this building two doors away from yours.” She greeted Jinyoung.

She handed the package she was holding to Jinyoung who took it with a smile.

“I’m going around the whole floor passing this around. It’s nothing special, just some homemade cookies.” She explained.

“Ah, I see. Thank you very much and welcome to the building.” Jinyoung extended his arm for a handshake.

They chatted for a while, talking about where the woman moved from and her daughter who was about to start high school next month.

While talking, Jinyoung noticed a familiar figure moving towards his own apartment. He turned his head to its direction only to see a blank faced Mark. He looked a little less than normal. Dark circles clearly visible around his eyes.

Aware of Mark’s arrival, Jinyoung’s new neighbor made to excuse herself before offering a pokerfaced Mark a friendly smile. Which he returned with one of his own.

Jinyoung waited until the lady had entered her house before addressing Mark, both of them standing in the corridor.

“What are you doing here?” He looked at Mark, dead straight in the eye.

Mark flinched at the tone.


	10. Chapter 10

Jaebum found Mark at the bar, nursing a tall glass of beer. He approached the guy.

“Sorry dude, shitty traffic. The heavy rain is sure not helping.”

He gestured for the bartender to come over so he can place his order, pulled back the stool next to Mark’s and sat.

Mark spared a quick glance at his buddy and continued running his finger up and down the glass. Playing with the drops of condensation on its cool surface. He took a big swig of the beverage, with the hope that it will wash away whatever it was he was feeling at that moment.

It was, however, a fruitless effort.

“Yo. You alright, man?” Jaebum thanked the bartender for his drink and poked at Mark’s side.

No reaction.

“You almost never join us at the bar. Why the sudden change? I for sure thought I was gonna be alone tonight, what’s with the boys have other plans of their own and shit.”

Mark took a deep breath and sighed. Jaebum eyebrows creased at the action.

“Guess I missed you. The last time we went out drinking was ages ago.” He lifted his glass and takes another swig.

“Really?? I didn’t know you love me that much.” Jaebum placed his hand on his chest, he was really touched. Or so Mark thought.

“Fuck off! I see through your bullshit man. How long have we been friends?” He shoved Mark on the shoulder.

“No, seriously. Did something happen? Jackson told me he saw you zoning out at your desk a lot lately.”

Mark kept quiet. Unsure of what to say to answer Jaebum’s question.

“Sorry I’ve been a little busy these past few weeks… Oh yeah, how’s that guy you’ve been hanging out with? Youngjin? Jinyoung?” Jaebum turned to look at his friend.

Mark closed his eyes at the sound of the name. “Jinyoung. He’s fine, I guess. I don’t know.”

Jaebum narrowed his eyes and studied Mark’s face from the side.

“What?” Mark started to feel restless being subjected to such an intense stare.

“Why do you sound like that when you say it?” Jaebum turned away to look at his buzzing phone. He switched the gadget off and put it aside.

“Sound like what?” Mark was beginning to sound defensive.

“What crawled up your ass? I’m just asking why you sound like a jilted man when you talked about him just now.”

Jaebum had both his hands up in a ‘surrender’ gesture, indicating he was not there to start a fight.

“I’m sorry, dude. Sorry. Shit.” Mark rubbed his face.

“Forget about it, it’s fine. Honestly man, what’s up? Did you two break up? Were you guys even dating in the first place?” Jaebum placed his hand on Mark’s back.

“No, we’re not dating. I mean, we go out on dates and shit but we’re not together, together. You get me?”

Mark was sure Jaebum was looking at him like he suddenly had grown horns on his flawless forehead.

“We’re just hanging out, y’know? Just having fun, enjoying each other’s company.”

Jaebum was finding it difficult to understand his friend’s situation.

“That sure as fuck sounds like you guys are dating.” Jaebum said.

“No. You see, neither of us had said anything about being exclusive or stuff like that. He’s not my boyfriend and I’m not his.” Mark attempted to clarify his current dilemma.

“Then why the hell do you sound like he dumped your ass, when I asked about him earlier?” Jaebum frowned at Mark’s unconvincing explanation.

“I don’t know but….man this sounds dumb and petty. And I’m not any of those, ok?”

Jaebum nodded, face serious.

“…he’s been brushing me off lately, whenever I ask him if we could hang out. There’s always things he need to settle. Like every fucking time. I noticed something was a little off when we got back from my parents’ house for my dad’s birthday…”

“Okay, stop, stop. You took him home for your dad’s birthday? You took him home and you guys aren’t even dating? Mark…dude…” Jaebum shook his head at the revelation.

“Shush! I’m not done. So yeah, I don’t remember anyone or me being mean to him. He said he had a great time, heck I saw him having a great time. My mom even packed him a doggie bag to bring home. Plus, fuck you, you came to my mom’s birthday party last year. We’re not fucking dating, are we?” Mark inhaled a long forgotten breath.

“…so to sum it all up, I’m kinda pissed that he’s been rejecting my invitation to hang out. And I’m not even sure why? because, let me repeat myself here…we’re not even together, yet.”

Jaebum eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the statement. What was even more shocking was the fact that Mark had not even realized the weight that it carried.

“Oh Mark. My stupid, dumbass of a friend. You’re fucking kidding me right now, right?”

Mark swatted away Jaebum’s hand that was patting his head.

“The hell? How am I stupid?” he said, swallowing the liquid in his mouth.

“ Jesus. You said ‘yet’. You said ‘we’re not even together, yet’.”

Realization dawned on Mark’s face.

“You like this guy right? You hope to start something with him?” Jaebum probed further.

“I guess so…” Mark sounded hesitant.

“Listen, I’m way over my head here. I suggest you’d better talk this over with him. Go and find out if he wants the same thing. Or even like you.”

Mark downed the rest of his beer. He placed a few notes on the bar enough to cover both his and Jaebum’s drinks and bolted out of there, not before patting Jaebum on the shoulder as his goodbye.

“If all of this shit goes right, you owe me big, Mark. Big fucking time.” Jaebum smiled to himself and ordered another glass of the same drink.


	11. Chapter 11

Seemingly unaffected, Jinyoung repeated the question with a softer tone. All the muscles in Mark’s body automatically relaxed.

“I came to see if you’re doing okay.” Mark slipped his hands in his jeans’ pocket.

“I’m doing just fine. Here, see for yourself.” Jinyoung spread his arms, displaying himself to Mark as if to convince him further.

“Can I come in for a bit?” Mark asked, his eyes wandered to the closed door behind Jinyoung.

“Yeah, sure. Come in.” The door was opened and both let themselves in.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Jinyoung offered as they were walking toward the living room.

“Water’s fine. Thanks.” Mark eyebrows furrow. He was starting to feel that there was something weird about how Jinyoung was treating him at that moment. It was as if Jinyoung was playing the part of a courteous host to a guest who had never been over.

However, for the time being, Mark decided to store the thought at the back of his mind and observe the direction of where this scene was going.

“You look good. You’ve been so busy lately. We haven’t had time to hang out and stuff.” Mark accepted the glass of water handed to him.

“It’s been a little crazy at work lately, I barely have time to even eat. I think I even might’ve lost a little weight.” Jinyoung rubbed at his cheeks.

“Ah! I, I didn’t mean that you look good because you lost weight or anything. I’m just telling you what I see, I didn’t even realize the weight thing…”

Jinyoung let out a laugh “It’s fine. I’m not even sure if I did lose any weight. Don’t worry about it.”

Mark felt a pang in his heart at the sound of Jinyoung’s laugh. He had missed the wrinkles forming around the younger male’s eyes everytime he laughs. He missed Jinyoung.

“I missed you.” He mumbled.

“Hmm? What was that?” Jinyoung moved his eyes from looking at the glasses on the coffee table to look at a solemn looking Mark.

“I said I missed you.” He repeated himself, louder.

“Oh. Yeah, I missed you too.”

Silent.

It seemed like both are loss for words. No starting point of a conversation came to mind. The air around them was stuffy, thick with discomfort. Jinyoung was fidgety on the single seater, adjusting the way he was sitting from time to time.

Mark took a deep breath and tried to muster what little courage he had and opened his mouth.

“Have you been avoiding me?” He looked at Jinyoung sitting across from his place on the couch.

Jinyoung frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“I would like to know if you… have been avoiding me these last few days. Why was it so difficult for us to meet up?”

“Mark, I just told you that work has been crazy lately.” Frown still in place.

“I know and I remember. But why do I feel that, that was just an excuse that you came up with?” Mark’s eyes moved to Jinyoung’s red lips.

“What are you trying to say here Mark?” Jinyoung’s voice sounded eerily calm.

“Did I do something? Did something happen at my parents’ house that upset you?”

Jinyoung head jerked at the questions asked.

“I think you should leave Mark. Don’t you have work tomorrow? Because I know, I do.” Jinyoung makes to get up from his seat.

Although mildly surprised, Mark had expected this moment, but not this soon into their time together after so long. He extended his arm to grab Jinyoung’s wrist but decided not to at the last second. He placed it back on his lap.

Mark was terribly confused, the way Jinyoung was behaving should signal that something was in the red. Though the absence of any expression on the younger’s face contradicted the behavior.

“Please Jinyoung. I need to know. Have I done something to offend you?” He asked once he was standing in front of Jinyoung in the hallway leading to the front door.

Jinyoung shook his head.

“I’m a little tired. I think I need to get to bed early tonight. Go home, Mark.” The words were drawled, as if to emphasize his exhaustion.

Mark finally held on to Jinyoung’s wrist and brought himself closer. He moved to place a kiss on Jinyoung’s lips but got his cheek instead as Jinyoung turned his head slightly to the side.

Mark pulled away and looked at the floor, unaware of Jinyoung’s gaze on him.

“I’ll talk to you later, ok?” He lifted up his head, walked passed Jinyoung to the front door and left.

“Yeah.” Jinyoung whispered to an empty corridor taking in a heavy breath.

He walks back into the apartment to get himself ready for bed.

 

Jinyoung lay in bed blinking, waiting for sleep to come upon his tired mind.

Still clear in his brain how awful Mark looked. He was no longer the fresh faced, rosy cheeked male he had seen a few days ago. Mark’s eyes were surrounded by grim looking dark circles and his cheeks have visibly sunken, given, not by a whole lot but it was apparent that he had lost a couple of pounds since they last met.

Jinyoung thought about the question Mark had asked earlier. Whether or not he had done something to upset or offend Jinyoung. Truthfully, he doesn’t think if he even knew what the answer was. And the fact that there was no one to blame, made it much more complicated.

Did he have the right to be negatively affected by what Mark had said to his sister that time? Was he supposed to be upset by Mark’s opinion of what they are? Confronting Mark at the first chance he had, should that have been the best thing for him to do in this situation?

Jinyoung was lost. He did not know where to start looking for answers to those pressing questions.

 

Jinyoung was jolted awake by the sound of something banging on a hard surface. He sat up and focused his hearing to identify where the loud noise was coming from. On top of the banging, there was also what sounded like a male voice shouting his name. He managed to take quick look at the clock before power walking to the source of the obnoxious noise that was the door to his apartment.

He was greeted by a flushed face Mark once the door was opened.

“Heeeeey Jinyoung. I missed youuuuuuu.” Grabby hands were reaching out to touch Jinyoung’s face.

It did not take a genius to figure out that Mark was extremely drunk.

“Oh god! I don’t feel good. Why is the floor spinning, Jinyoung?” Mark crouched at the threshold pulling Jinyoung down with him.

Jinyoung silently brought him in, arms around Mark’s waist guiding his unstable steps into the apartment and sat him down on a stool in the kitchen.

Mark slumped forward and rested his head on his forearm on the dining table.

Jinyoung walked around the kitchen getting a glass of water and wetting a small towel to put on the back on Mark’s neck.

“Mark. Here, drink some of this.” He patted Mark gently on the back.

Mark heads lolled backwards, he looked at Jinyoung with unfocused eyes and a loopy smile.

Jinyoung brought the glass to the other male’s lips and tipped the glass so that Mark could take a sip of the liquid.

After the third sip, Mark went to his previous position. Head on his forearm at the table.

“Y’know, the driver got mad when I asked him to bring me to your place. How can he not know where y’ live? I know where y’ live. Everyone needs to know where Park Jinyoung lives.” His voice was muffled due to the position he was in.

“I said ‘sir, send me to Jinyoung’s place, Jinyoung’s place’.”

“Then he asked for your arrdess, like, how can he not know your arrdess?” Mark was slurring at that point.

“I had to think really hard, lucky I remembered and gave him the arrdess. Geez!”

“….and here I am, at Jinyoung’s place.” He lifted his head to scan his surroundings “…in Jinyoung’s kitchen.” He hiccupped.

Mark’s eyes searched for Jinyoung who had been sitting quietly across the table observing the drunken unexpected guest.

His fingers reached forward to touch Jinyoung’s hands folded on the table. He gave those slender fingers a squeeze.

Mark stood up but his wobbly legs and hazy mind had overtaken his whole body and he stumbled back down on the stool. His eyelids were getting heavy.

Seeing that Mark could fall asleep at any second, Jinyoung again helped the older male up and they moved cautiously into the bedroom.

Jinyoung placed Mark at the edge of the bed, coaxed his upper body to lie down and lifted up his legs onto the mattress. He then, proceeded to take of Mark’s shoes off and removed the damp cloth from Mark’s neck.

“Hey handsome. Imma go to sleep now okay? bye bye.” Mark managed to say before he passed out.

Jinyoung can’t help the small smile from forming on his lips at the amusing situation and paced to his side of the bed and lay down. He turned his body to face Mark’s sleeping form. He studied Mark’s feature for the longest time before he too was conquered by slumber.

 

Mark woke up praying that he was dead. His head was throbbing and spinning. And if he did not know any better he was convinced that someone had shoved a fistful of cotton balls into his mouth. His tongue felt like it had swelled three times its original size and clogged his mouth.

It took him a couple of minutes to be aware of where he was. He was not on his own bed, in his own bedroom. That much he knew. The details helped with his effort to regain his memory, he was in Jinyoung’s bed. How he got there in the first place? missed him by a million miles.

Mark sat up and threw his legs to the side and let them hang by the bed. He was waiting for his headache to subside when Jinyoung strolled in, a mug in hand.

“You’re up. I made you some tea and here’s a couple of painkillers. Does your head hurt?” Jinyoung’s tone was gentle.

Mark looked at him and nodded.

Jinyoung held back a smile at the kicked puppy look Mark was sporting. It was adorable.

“I’ll leave this here.” The placed the mug and pills on the bedside table.

“Take your time, once you’re ready come and have breakfast.” He left Mark to his own and returned to finish getting breakfast ready.

 

Only when he was sure he could stand up without the possibility of falling on his ass, did Mark go to clean himself up. He washed his face and neck. Brushed his teeth and tidied his hair and put on the shirt and pants Jinyoung had laid out for him, when he was in the bathroom.

“Good morning.” He took his place at the table in the kitchen.

“Morning.” Jinyoung greeted back, taking his eyes away from the newspaper.

“I’m sorry. I don’t even know how this happened. I’ll be out of your hair after this. I’m really really sorry.”

“Have you called your office? They must be wondering why you didn’t turn up today.” Jinyoung questioned.

“Oh crap. Shit. I forgot today’s a weekday.” He was about to get up when Jinyoung convinced him to sit back down and finish his breakfast. The call to the office can wait.

Mark finished his breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs. Gulped the last of his tea and cleaned up after himself like he always does. He excused himself to notify the office that he would not be coming in today.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart hurt when I was writing this. I was in pain during the earlier part of this chapter. There were times when I wanted to just stop writing so the pain would stop but I'm glad I didn't.
> 
> I don't know about you guys but I’m certain that I don’t want to live in a world where these two and what they have don’t exist.
> 
> Words are not enough to express how grateful I am to you wonderful people who had read and left me with kind words. Thank you Thank you Thank you.
> 
> Just in case if you’re wondering, we’re not done yet. I still have more things to write about, when it comes to these two.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Jinyoung stood on the veranda looking down at people and cars moving about on the street below.

“Jinyoung, I’m going home. I’ll call you later, yeah?” Mark announced, after a few stolen seconds of studying the back of the younger male.

Jinyoung turned around at the voice from the living room.

“Mark…umm…I think it’s better if you don’t come over anymore….” It came out sounding unsure and guarded.

His footsteps halted halfway through the hallway “What was that?” he asked, eyebrows creasing.

“I said, I think it’s better if you stop coming here. I mean, for us.” Jinyoung stepped into the apartment, a mug in hand wearing a serene expression on his face.

“I…I…I don’t get what you’re saying” Mark retraced his steps back into the living room. 

“I can hear you, like I heard the words you said….” He closed his eyes. “I just don’t understand what they mean….” He opened them only to be greeted by Jinyoung’s still calm face.

Jinyoung shrugged and compressed his lips “I’m not sure how else I would say it, Mark.” Jinyoung placed the mug on the coffee table and walked passed the older male towards the front door.

“No, no. S..stop.” Jinyoung stopped walking at Mark’s slightly raised voice.

“No. What are you saying? I… I…”

Mark rubbed his face, he could feel his eyes getting hot. He tried to recall what Jinyoung had said earlier, the words were coming back, slowly.

“I shouldn’t come over anymore? Why? What did I do? Why, why are you doing this?”

“….and what do you even mean by ‘it’s gonna be good for us’?” that was said in hushed tone.

Jinyoung licked his lips and looked passed Mark, at the sky through the opened glass sliding doors.

“I mean, yeah, I think it better for us if you stop coming over here and I stop going to your apartment.”

The older of the two shook his head.

“Okay…but we’re going to still, like hang out, right? For drinks and stuff?” He looked expectantly at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung inhaled a deep breath “um…I don’t think so, Mark”

He moved his index finger back and forth, pointed at Mark and himself. “This needs to stop. Right here, right now.”

“Oh okay, I get it. You’re probably busy and you need sometime for yourself…” Mark said in an attempt to understand the situation.

“No, Mark…”

“….for as long as you need. It’s not gonna be a lot of fun but I understand where you’re coming from.”

“Mark, Mark. Listen. No. It’s gonna be a permanent thing. We need to stop, period.” Jinyoung made a gesture of crossing him arms and moving them sideways, like a horizontal “X” as you will. Signaling an end to something.

Mark frowned.

“Hmm? I’m a little confused here Jinyoung. You need sometime for yourself, right? I understand that.” he was quite aware that he had just repeated what was said earlier.

Jinyoung was clearly getting frustrated from the way he was pushing his fingers through his hair.

“Mark, will you please listen. Everything stops here, at this moment. There will be no more of going to each other’s apartments. No more going out for drinks, for food or anything. Just…no more.”

“Oh wow.” Marks placed a hand on his waist and the other on top of his head.

“ I don’t get it, we’ve been having fun, no? Hanging out and stuff. Why does it need to stop? I just don’t get it.”

“That’s the thing, Mark” Jinyoung bit his lower lip.

“We were just having fun, right? Well, it’s not fun for me anymore.”

“Huh?” Mark was blinking stupidly at the other male standing in front of him.

“I don’t enjoy doing this anymore. That’s why we need to stop.”

Mark move closer to where Jinyoung was.

“Look, let me…just….I’m sorry okay. Whatever it was, I apologize. Shit, I don’t even know what I did to make you feel that way. I’m sorry.” Mark reached out to hold Jinyoung’s hand.

Jinyoung took a step back and moved to stand a behind the sofa.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Mark. We’re just friends, right? You lose one, get over it and go find a new one. Simple.”

There was a slight hesitance surrounding the seemingly nonchalant way those words were said.

Mark inhaled a sharp breath. It was as if the statement triggered something deep inside of him. His hands when shaking, he closed his fingers into tight fists by his side.

“Fuck!” Mark whispered to himself.

“You heard us? You were listening? That’s why you’ve been acting all weird.” He treaded carefully so as not to push any wrong buttons as he was saying it.

“Excuse me? I was not listening to…” Jinyoung immediately closed his mouth, effectively stopping himself giving away anymore information.

“But you heard us, didn’t you?” Jinyoung started to walk away. “Wait, where are you going? Jinyoung!”

Mark speed walked to catch up with Jinyoung who was walking in the direction of his bedroom.

He caught Jinyoung’s arm and held him in place.

“You heard us didn’t you?”

Jinyoung kept his silence.

“Jinyoung, answer me. Please.” He was close to begging.

Jinyoung turned to push the older male out of his bedroom and closed the door in his face. He refused to let Mark see the tears that are threatening to fall from his eyes.

“I’m such a fucking idiot. So fucking stupid.” Mark directed that to no one else but himself.

“Jinyoung…” he called out with a gentle voice.

“...Jinyoung. Please just answer me so that I know that you’re listening.”

After a few seconds of waiting, he could hear a very soft sound of throat clearing and a ‘hmm’ from the other side of the bedroom door.

“Let me ask you this. You don’t really think we’re just friends, do you?” Mark decided to begin with that.

“I don’t know. But apparently you do.” Jinyoung provided from his side of the door.

Mark let out a breath of relief. Not at the answer, but rather at the sound of Jinyoung’s voice.

“Really? You really think I see you as just a friend?”

Silence.

“Listen, I know what I’d said and what you’d probably heard. But do you really think that? The way we treat each other. They way I treat you. Is that how friends treat each other?”

Mark rested his forehead on the closed door.

Again. Silence.

“ What I said to Jade weren’t meant for your ears, Jinyoung. They were never meant to be heard by you. I’m sorry that you did. But believe me, when I say this. They weren’t for you to hear.”

“Go home, Mark. Stop this. The quicker, the better.” Said the familiar voice from the other side of the door.

Mark pressed the heel of his hands on his eyes.

“No, not yet. I need to tell you and you need to know this.” He slid down to sit with his back against the door.

“I have never met someone as beautiful, as kindhearted and as warm as you.”

“…and it fucking scares me, how as days went by, the way I feel about you, grew more and more intense.”

There was a rustling of fabric against a hard surface from inside the bedroom.

Jinyoung moved away from the door to sit on the bed, hugging a pillow.

“I don’t understand it at first, but I hated those time that we were not together. My day wasn’t complete without hearing your voice, seeing your face or even getting a simple message from you.”

“… and when Jade asked me that question, I panicked. How can I tell her something that I haven’t even told you? I don’t think that’s right. You know?”

He folded his knee up and rested an arm on it.

He waited for an answer, any answer. When Mark realized that he was not getting anything any time soon, he made to stand and straightened his outfit.

“ Again, Jinyoung, I am very very sorry that I upset you. That what I’d said upset you. I’ll leave now. We won’t see each other anymore. I wish you nothing but all the happiness in the world.”

Mark leaned away from the door. He took a step forward.

“The door isn’t locked.”

He pulled his leg back, the one that was about to take another step.

“Jinyoung? Did you say something?”

“The door. It’s not locked.” The voice said again.

Mark spun his body and walked towards the bedroom door. He knocked on them gently and turned the knob to open the door. Warily, he pushed it open and saw Jinyoung looking at him. Jinyoung then, patted at an empty space next to him on the bed.

His face was void of any expression. Though the red eyes and nose gave away what had happened before Mark entered the room.

Mark took those few steps that brought him to the bed and sat down at the spot beside Jinyoung.

Jinyoung was on the bed, leg folded, hugging a pillow. Mark, bent at the waist, his elbows were resting on his thighs and clasped hands hovered in the space between the knees.

They sat there for a while, in a comfortable silence that is familiar to them both.

************************************************************************************

Mark was about to open his mouth when he felt warmth approaching his side. Then came a peck on his cheek. He turned to the source of the kiss and saw Jinyoung’s soft smile. Something in his chest twinged at the sight.

“So… we’re not just friends?” Jinyoung asked.

“Not in my book. No.” The blush on Mark’s face betrayed his confidence laden voice.

“Then why did you what you said?” Jinyoung absentmindedly stroked the pillow in his arms.

“I guess I wasn’t prepared to be asked that type of question at that moment. I haven’t even worked out my feelings, then.”

Mark straightened his back, adjusting to find a more comfortable sitting position.

“What if someone were to ask you the same question again, right now?” Jinyoung asked in a quiet voice. 

“I don’t know.” Mark shrugged and looked at Jinyoung. “I guess I have to confirm with you first on how to answer it, don’t I?” he finished that sentence with a sweet smile.

However, Jinyoung was turned away, face in his palms.

Mark’s brows scrunched and he went in to give Jinyoung a hug. Holding Jinyoung’s body close to his.

“Jinyoung, you alright? Please don’t cry. I really hate it when you’re upset. I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.” Mark stroked Jinyoung’s back and the hair at the back of his head.

The tender moment made Jinyoung’s tears flow twice as hard. Mark calmly shushed Jinyoung to pacify the crying male.

Jinyoung had small hiccups by the time he stopped crying. He also somehow felt like a burden was lifted off his shoulders. His body is relaxed, in contrast to how it had been for the last few days ever since the unfortunate incident happened.

When Jinyoung returned to his earlier position, Mark cupped Jinyoung’s cheek to turn his head so that they were looking each other. A stray tear drop rolled down Jinyoung’s face, he thumbed it away.

“Please Jinyoung. It physically hurts me when you cry.” The thumb lingered on Jinyoung’s cheek.

“You…you’re not just saying that to make me feel better right?” He looked into Mark’s eyes when he asked that.

“Hmm? Which part?” Mark pulled his hand back and placed it on his lap.

“The part where you have to ask me for confirmation?”

Mark shook his head. “I meant every single word of it.”

Jinyoung exhaled a shaky breath.

“So, what do you say? I was thinking of giving a positive answer. But the decision is all yours. If you say negative, then I’ll go with that” Mark looked at Jinyoung in anticipation.

Jinyoung closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath.

“Positive. Definitely... positive”

A huge grin broke onto Mark’s slender face. “Yeah? Positive?”

“Yup…positive” the same grin appeared on the younger male’s features. The wrinkles around Jinyoung's eyes that Mark didn't even realize he had missed severely made their appearance. 

Mark pulled Jinyoung’s face close to his and pressed his lips onto Jinyoung’s. It wasn’t an aggressive but rather a passionate kiss, one full of emotions. Their lips were getting to know each other again, tongues recalling the memories of how it felt whenever they touch. 

Mark drew back for a few seconds to look at Jinyoung.

“Fucking hell, I missed you. I missed this. I missed us. So damn much.”

He dove in for another kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Jinyoung lifts Mark’s hand, fingers laced with his onto his lap. The free hand plays with Mark’s bony knuckles.

“You know, that night when you came to my door before you got stupid drunk. My knees went weak when I saw you at the corridor. I just couldn’t look at you knowing that you don’t see me the same way I see you. It was painful.” 

Mark grip’s his lover’s hand tighter, empathizing. His thumb moves to rub at the skin on Jinyoung’s index finger.

“I can still remember the pain whenever I think about it. I was so excited getting invited to your dad’s birthday and I had so much fun at your parents’, meeting your family and friends. Then, when I heard that I felt so stupid for letting myself go and believing that whatever I thought we had was mutual.” Jinyoung’s voice is trembling, tears pooling at the edge of his eyes.

Mark leans over to place kisses on the side of Jinyoung’s head and stays there, breathing in the scent of Jinyoung’s hair.

“I was such a coward. To this day, I can’t understand why I did what I did. I’m sorry baby. I promise, I’ll never do it again. I promise that I’ll always tell you the truth and love you for as long as you’ll let me.”

Jinyoung moves his head to kiss Mark on the lips.

He cradles Mark’s cheek. “I’m glad that we end up like this. Together. I don’t know what’ll happen if you hadn’t told me how you feel about us, back then at that time. I was so heartbroken.” Jinyoung chuckled softly at the last sentence, embarrassed that he overreacted without knowing the whole story.

“I love you so much, Jinyoung.” Mark kisses the hand secured in his on the back of the palm.

“I love you so so much, baby.” Another kiss on Mark’s lips.

Jinyoung pulls away only for Mark’s head and lips to follow his movement. His boyfriend apparently has not has his fill of Jinyoung’s sweet kisses as yet. He stops moving and yields to the silent demand. His arm snakes onto Marks neck and holds on to it, effectively bringing them closer.

It gets hot and heavy within a few minutes into the kiss. Mark manages to coax Jinyoung’s body to lie on the bed with himself on top, strong arms supporting his upper half so not to crush the younger male.

Two sets of plush lips slide against each other, the concept of time seems lost at that moment. Tongues wandering into moist caverns, exploring the dips and ridges littering the orifice. Jinyoung moans as Mark’s tongue touches his before he pulls away from the kiss. Mark has now moved on to Jinyoung’s jaw, the spot close to his ear. He sucked at the earlobe, bites at it and the same treatment is given to the spot behind Jinyoung’s ear.

Mark knows well enough how sensitive that spot is, among many others on Jinyoung’s body. By the sound of Jinyoung’s whimpering, it is clear that he is applying the knowledge to its full potential.

Jinyoung’s hands were grabbing at anything and everything they can touch on Mark’s body. The sensation of Mark’s mouth on the spot behind his ear is overwhelming. He needs to grip at something. Mark’s shirt, Mark’s hair, Mark’s ass, just anything.

“Oh god, oh god! Mark, baby. Stop…stop…” he pleads and pushes at Mark’s shoulders with the tiniest effort.

Mark pulls away with a frown, concerned at his lover’s tone.

“What’s wrong? You okay, Jinyoung?” He swipes at the strands on Jinyoung’s forehead.

“Yeah, yeah. Just gimme a few secs, let me catch my breath. Phew!” He opens his eyes, Mark's blurry face in his.

“You scared me, there.” As he watches Jinyoung’s nostrils flare taking in the much needed oxygen, Mark’s sneaks his hand underneath the other’s t-shirt and rubs at the skin on his tight stomach.

Jinyoung seizes the roaming hand, holding it immobile, still mildly gasping for air.

Mark brings his lips to Jinyoung’s cheek “Do you think it’s better if we stop, babe? You’re scaring me.”

“Don’t you fucking dare...” another deep breath. “…sorry, sorry… I didn’t mean to swear. I’m fine. It’s just that you came on a little too strong and I wasn’t ready. I’m alright now.” Jinyoung focuses his vision on his boyfriend’s face and pulls him down by the neck, they are kissing again.

Mark pulls away and sits on his heels to take of his top and loosen the strings on his pants. He helps Jinyoung to pull of his t-shirt and yanks his sweat bottoms off his legs. He smirks when he discovers Jinyoung is sans underwear.

Returning his attention to his naked boyfriend, Mark lifts Jinyoung’s leg , holding it up with a hand behind the knee. His body dips deeper into the gap between Jinyoung’s thighs as he trails kisses along the inside all the way to the skin below the belly button. The muscle on the younger’s stomach ripple, reacting to the contact.

He open mouthed kisses Jinyoung’s hipbone and feel his lover’s thighs tremble. Mark’s slips his hand in the small space between his chest and Jinyoung’s crotch and culrs his fingers around Jinyoung’s semi hard cock, and moves said hand to encourage the growing length.

Jinyoung’s lifts his upper body with his elbows to get a better look at his boyfriend and his ministration on him. Mark looks up from his place at the hip and stares at Jinyoung’s face all the while stroking the hardening member. 

Eyes still stuck on Jinyoung’s, Mark extends his tongue to touch the skin on top of the head of the penis. Jinyoung’s eyes involuntarily squeeze shut and he hisses.

Mark slips the length further into his warm mouth and contracts his muscles tight around it. His lips and mouth move around Jinyoung’s now erect shaft, sensations alternating between being enclosed in warm and moist sheath and exposed to the cold air in the bedroom.

Jinyoung’s hands are tightly gripping the bedsheet so that they won’t go and grab at Mark’s head and potentially injuring his boyfriend. His eyes cross from the stimulation and his stomach muscles have not stopped rippling from when it started a few seconds ago.

Mark let go of Jinyoung’s cock with an obscene sounding pop. He gets up and reaches to open a drawer of the bedside table to fish out a small tube of lubrication liquid. He squeezes a big dollop of it on his palm and spreads it to coat his fingers.

He shifts back to his previous position at Jinyoung’s crotch. One hand holding the rigid length while the other ghosts around the spot between the base of the balls and the tight entrance. Mark creates a wet path of lube, with his fingers, along the distance there and stopped at the folded skin of the opening. He tests the tight ring with one finger, slipped past the tight muscles, a twist of the wrist and takes it out.

“Did that hurt?” Mark asks, concerned.

Jinyoung shakes his head and tells Mark to continue as he bends his knees to give his boyfriend unhindered access to his body.

With consent from the owner of the said body, Mark slowly pushes in a finger all the way to the base. He pulls out and repeats the same movement, adding another this time. Whilst being gripped by the tight ring of muscles, Mark wiggles the fingers and makes scissoring motions to ease the tense flesh. Once confident that he will not be causing his lover any pain, does Mark add the third finger.

Finger poised at the entrance, Mark closes his mouth on Jinyoung’s stiff cock, plunges all three at once into Jinyoung’s twitching opening. Jinyoung lets out a guttural moan, fingers clutching the flesh at the outer sides of his thighs.

Mark continues to move the fingers in and out of the relaxed ring of muscles. Mouth, lips and tongue relentlessly providing simultaneous pleasure on Jinyoung’s length.

“Mark.. no more…no more. I want….” Jinyoung groans as the fingers jab at a sensitive bundle of nerves.

Mark halts the action and releases the hold his mouth has on Jinyoung’s cock.

“What do you want baby?”

Jinyoung lift his head to look at Mark through the gap between his raised thighs.

“You, I want you in me. Right now. No more fingers.” He commands.

“Whatever you want gorgeous.” Mark crawls on all fours up to align their bodies and presses their lips. The kiss was gentle and calm. Mark takes his time to taste Jinyoung.

“Mmmph…Mark, baby, hurry up. Get in me, fill me up.” Jinyoung cups his lover’s face and voices his desire.

Mark could not do or say anything but chuckles at his eager partner. He sits back, placed a small pillow under Jinyoung’s hip to elevate it and position his own cock at Jinyoung’s opening. He pushes in the tip and retreats.

“Stop teasing, come on.” Jinyoung whines.

“Goodness, calm down baby. It’s coming.” He slams hard into Jinyoung.

The younger male’s scream gets caught in his throat. His mouth is open but there is no sound coming from it.

Finally, a grunt and eyes rolled upwards until only the whites are visible.

“Oh good god!! More, harder.” Jinyoung orders, hands scrambling on the bed to hold on to something. Seeing this, Mark leans forward and catch those hands and put them on his waist.

He sets a vicious pace of hips snapping, driving himself deeper and deeper in Jinyoung. The familiar sound of slapping skins mixes with the panting and gasping coming from both individuals fill the bedroom.

Mark slows down to catch his breath and purposely stave off their orgasms.

Jinyoung’s hand roam around the expanse of Mark’s back. Scratching and soothing the angry nail marks on the soft skin. 

“You feel amazing around me, babe. How did I live before this?” Mark says with a serious face.

“You think so? You’re not bad yourself, baby.” He brushes back Mark’s damp hair and kisses his chin.

Mark keeps the steady and calm tempo and stares at Jinyoung’s flushed face. He studies the almond eyes, the strong brows, the adorable nose and those sinful lips. Mark drops his face lower and licks those full lips.

Jinyoung open his mouth, thinking that it is going to be a kiss. The tongue passes his lower and upper lip, then Mark quickens the snap of his hips. Jinyoung gasps as his brain catches up with what is happening.

A few minutes in, Mark starts to feel his climax approaching closer, but holds it back to make sure that Jinyoung gets there before him.

“Baby, baby, Mark…I’m so close…I’m so close.” Jinyoung moans.

“Let go babe. I’m here, I got you.” He whispers those words on Jinyoung’s mouth. Thumbing the slit at the tip.

Jinyoung comes with a strained groan, thick opaque liquid splattering on his stomach creating a random pattern.

Mark savours the tightening and relaxing of Jinyoung’s taut ring of muscles on his cock for a few seconds before his own orgasm crashes in. All he sees is white as he releases into Jinyoung, filling him up.

Their thighs tremble, brought on by the force of their collective climax.

Once the shaking ceases, Mark pulls out, wincing at the tug.

He gathers Jinyoung into his arms and kisses the top of his forehead. They stay like that for a while.

“Oh crap. I forgot to tell you.” Mark exclaims

“Hmm? Tell me what?” Jinyoung asks, taking a couple of seconds away from his self imposed task of leisurely kissing Mark’s neck.

“Jaebum…” Mark offers.

“What about Jaebum?”

“He’d asked us to go on a double date with him.”

Jinyoung jerks his head up to gape at Mark. “That idiot has a date? With whom?”

“You remember that boy Youngjae I mentioned earlier, Jaebum’s crush at work? Idiot’s managed to turn his embarrassment of an admirer self around to ask Youngjae out. What do you say? You wanna?” Mark idly plays with the hair on the side of Jinyoung’s head.

“When is this happening?”

“He told me, but I forgot.” Mark smiles guiltily “I’ll give him a call later and ask.”

“Count me in. I am so there.”

“Yeah? You’re coming?”

“You bet your sweet ass I am.” Jinyoung confirms.

“They are sweet aren’t they?” Mark winks mischievously at his boyfriend.

Jinyoung slaps at the older male’s chest.

“You’re silly.” He kisses Mark as compensation for the slap. “I love you.”

“Love you more.”

That declaration brings the softest smile onto Jinyoung’s features. He is numb to every other feelings but content.


End file.
